


The Days of Iron: One

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: The Fluffy Verse of Biscuitness~ A Mulitverse [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 year old me was annoyingly fluffy, Adoption, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, BAMF Natasha, BAMF Pepper Potts, Breakups, Death, Extremis, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I promise, I totally regret this, I wrote half of this when I was in 6th grade, Kinda, Lies, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Pepper takes zero shit, Please don't worry about Tony, Please excuse my grammer for the first half, SO SORRY, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tags will update as I go on and re-read all this shit that past me wrote, This is crazy, forgive me please, i don't know how to tag, it will get better, powers, they break up in the end, video confessions, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Rebecca Stark is the daughter of a billionaire, she loves the life she lives and doesn't want anything to change. Even if Pepper doesn't love her, or if she has powers that she can't control, or the fact that her best friend is an AI!Then Tony dies and Rebecca is turned on edge while dealing with the past that her father hid from her...and the new responsibility that comes with being an Avenger.





	1. Chapter 1

I have no doubt that you have heard of my father. He is a modern day hero. His name is Anthony Edward Stark. I know, I know. Tony Stark actually has a daughter? Wow, who would have thought? Well I live in a different universe then you so I know different things and have heard of different people. Anyway, this is my story and whether you like it or not, I am going to tell it to you.  
“Dad do you have to go” I cried from the stairs. “I’m fifteen; I don’t need Rhodes to watch me. Besides he thinks he has to watch my every move”!  
“Rhodey isn’t watching you this time” Dad laughed. “I added an uplink to Jarvis and now he knows not to let you out of the house after nine o’clock. He can watch you now”.  
“Jarvis” I muttered “Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. I still don’t see why you have to leave without me. I’m leaving the school tomorrow anyway”.  
“Me and Pepper have to go to this meeting” Dad sighed. “You stole part of my armor, took it to school, and threatened people with a repulsion beam and destroyed a locker. I know you're not a bad kid and I see why you did that, but you broke school rules and I have to pay for the damage. Now you have to go to school and apologize and pack up your stuff”.  
“I threaten them with a repulsion beam onetime” I growled. “But they threaten my life on a daily basis! One of them said they would bring some poison to school and put it in my food. How is that okay? At least I was responsible and didn’t hurt anyone. I am training to own Stark Industries when I am older you know”.  
“I said I understand” Dad whispered. “It’s Pepper who is mad at you. Even the teacher agreed it was about time, but you know that the armor is dangerous. Not to mention that I had to use the Mark 35 armor because Jarvis told me what you did”.  
“I’m sorry for what I did, but I did not have any other choice” I replied.  
“You could have used that stuff from your wrists” Dad laughed. I turned and gave him a death stare.  
“I’m not going to get into a huge discussion with this again” I sighed. “Bad enough we decided not to tell Pepper, we don’t even know how this happened to me. I just woke up one morning and had real superpowers. We have no clue how this happened and I plan on not using these powers I possess unless I can help it”.  
“So you mean your weekly outbursts where you destroy a punching bag” Dad mumbled. “Yeah I thought so. I would be able to help figure out what exactly is up with your body, but you won’t let me run tests”.  
“You have run enough tests” I growled. “We found out that I can climb walls and other stuff like the super strength yet, you won’t tell me why. Someday I will find out the truth Dad. You can’t hide from me forever”. Dad rolled his eyes and finished his way down to the door. Pepper was already in the car waiting to take off. Pepper used to seem to care about me but, as I got older, she became more distant. Dad says she has a proper reason but he won’t tell me what it is. I watched Dad climb into the car while Happy put his suitcase into the trunk. I stayed at the front door until the car was out of sight. I ran up to my room and closed the door.  
“Jarvis” I called. “can you say my name”?  
“Rebecca Jane Stark” Jarvis answered. “I prefer to call you Ms. Stark despite your protests. It is just simply in my code”.  
“Did you ever notice that that you pronounce Jane Ja-hane” I asked.  
“Ah yes ma’am” Jarvis responded. “would you like me to change that in my code, because I can request of it from your father”.  
“No you don’t need to do that” I laughed. “I just wanted to know if you noticed it. Hey Jarvis, can you order a pizza for me. It sounds better then whatever Pepper has in store for me”.  
“Yes ma’am” Jarvis said. “I will get to that right away”.  
“Thank you Jarvis” I mumbled. “Tell me when the pizza gets here”. I decided to sneak into Dad’s workshop to see what he was doing. I ran down the stairs again and opened the door to the shop. Nothing was out of the ordinary so I went back up.  
“Your pizza is at the door” Jarvis told me “I suggest you go get it”. I ran to the front door and looked outside. A car was parked outside the front gate and a man was standing at the entrance. I ran up to the gate and handed the man his money.  
“Your Rebecca Stark” the pizza deliver gasped.  
“That’s my name” I responded. “Don’t wear it out”. The man handed me my pizza through the gate and walked back to his car. I walked back into the house and closed the door.  
“Ma’am” Jarvis called. “It is now eight o’clock and I am locking all doors and windows that lead outside”.  
“Alright Jarvis” I yawned. “I’m going to eat then head to sleep. Ha, rhymed and I didn’t mean to”. I sat down at the table and opened the box. After eating three slices, I put the rest of the pizza away and climbed back upstairs to my room. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

“Good morning Ms. Stark” Jarvis called. “It is six am in Malibu and it is 85 degrees Fahrenheit. There is a 20% chance of showers but most likely a sunny day”.  
“Thanks Jarvis” I yawned. I crawled out of bed and went to get ready for the day. I trudged down the stairs and pulled out a box of cereal.  
“Ma’am” Jarvis said. “Director Fury is calling. Do I put him through to you”?  
“Yeah, go ahead” I mumbled. The hologram screen opened up and I saw Nick Fury’s face take up the screen.  
“Hello Ms. Stark, how are you this morning” Nick asked.  
“A bit tired but I’m good” I answered. “Do you need something”?  
“Is your father around” he asked. “I was hoping that we could speak about some S.H.I.E.L.D business”.  
“Sorry Fury, but Dad is on a trip” I responded. “He’ll be back tonight though. I can take the message for him if you want. The Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. Glad you have an acronym”.  
“I’m sorry Rebecca, but this is for your father only” Nick said. “But good job on the name. Took Pepper a whole two years to figure it out”. I laughed to myself before responding.  
“All right then Fury” I mumbled. “Have a good rest of your day”.  
“And to you as well Rebecca” Nick called. The call ended and the screen closed. I finished eating and ran out the door to catch the bus. Despite my parents being millionaires they still wanted me to ride a bus to school like the other kids. It was Pepper’s idea not Dad’s.  
I sat down in an empty seat and stared out the window. The bus driver and me made a deal saying that he would pick me up first and drop me off last so no one found out where I lived. Like normal when people hopped on, they took up the seats surrounding me and threw threat notes at my head. They think that everything my dad did with the Avengers was his fault, and since they couldn’t get to him, they attacked me. My classmates started throwing more than paper when I ignored them. A pencil, marker, shoe, book. I ignored it all. The book never hit me and the shoe was a flip-flop. Besides, they knew that I could sue them if they hurt me. Mostly it was empty threats.  
When the bus arrived, I was the last off. I ran to my locker and grabbed my things for class quickly. It was the last day of the school year and that meant I didn’t have much to grab. Happy agreed to pick me up from school to celebrate. I was officially old enough in my father’s eyes to start online school and spend time learning how to run a business.  
First hour had to be the worst of the day. Everyone was crabby about it being morning and they all hated me. Perfect combination for threatening me. One of my classmates, Joey Walters, was behind me instantly and whispered in my ear.  
“My brother is on a hunt to kill your family” He laughed. “And you’re next”. I was used to him by now and ignored everyone except the teacher. I was called up to explain one last time how computer programming works and then the class was over.  
The rest of the day didn’t get any better. Even though I was bullied beyond imaginable, I still was positive. I knew that I was better than them because I never responded to the violence, not including the whole armor thing. I was smarter than all of them and I was more proper than them. Nothing ever brought me down.  
When the Final bell rang, I dropped off all my textbooks to the teachers and bid them farewell. I closed my locker for the last time and felt the weight come off my shoulders. I was free from the horrible people at the school. Everyone from my class of 250 was outside waiting for me. I saw Happy in the car waiting and I ran past the crowd. Everyone cheered and threw paper balls at me. Before I stepped into the car, I gave them a big smile and waved. The car door closed and we took off.  
“Happy are you okay” I asked. He had a grim look on his face. When we exited the school Happy made a sharp left before we were about home…but home was right.  
“Were going to the hospital’ Happy muttered.  
“Why are we going to the hospital” I asked, frightened. My mind went many places dark.  
“An accident happened” Happy said, nearly a whisper.  
“What accident” I whispered.  
“Car accident” Happy said. “I was lucky to make it out without injury. Pepper is in a coma. I need to get you to her first. I nodded and we finished the trip to the hospital. I didn’t cry because nothing was wrong. An accident happened. Pepper would be okay after a bit of time. Nothing was wrong. Happy and I walked into the hospital and a nurse escorted us to Pepper’s room. They had been expecting us. Pepper had a cast on her left arm and had a bruise on her cheek. Nothing major.  
“Where is Dad” I asked to fill up the empty space.  
“Rebecca” Harry whispered. “Tony is dead. The car hit him first. He’s gone”. I felt something go wrong in my body. I went to my knees but didn’t cry. Stark’s didn’t cry. Stark’s never cried. Happy pulled me to my feet and embraced me. I couldn’t stop shaking. Dad was gone.  
“How did it happen” I asked.  
“Car pulled up out of an alley-way” Happy mumbled. “Tony was in the backseat. Me and Pepper in the front. It was a man bent on destroying his own life to do the same to your dad’s. I tried to cover Pepper but she had already hit the window of the car. The car flipped and it was all over. I managed to pull Pepper free but I couldn’t find Tony. The police came and said the other driver was named Harold Walters. It was your classmate’s brother. Police are putting the whole family under arrest for planning a murder. Harold, like I said is dead”. Happy didn’t dare continue. I was in a ball rocking on the floor. I was alone. No friends, my father was dead. I had Happy, Rhodes, the Avengers, and Jarvis. I stood up and walked out of the room. Happy followed me and we walked back to the car and went home. Rhodes was waiting for me when I walked inside. He embraced me and I walked past. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the leftover pizza and ate it cold. After eating, I walked back into the living room.  
“It’s okay Rebecca” Rhodes whispered. “You’ll get through this. I know it”.  
“How is this okay Rhodey” I asked. “Do you not comprehend the fact that my father is DEAD? That means no coming back! I’ve never had anything like this to deal with before. This isn’t how it should have gone”!  
“Welcome to the real world Rebecca” Rhodes whispered. “This is what normal American people deal with every day. We can’t all have a perfect life”.  
“Rhodey, I don’t have a normal life” I screamed. “I’m a freak! You and Dad were the only people who knew. Now Dad is gone and it’s just you”. I ran out of the room and into the weight room downstairs. Dad had set up the punching bag I normally destroy every Thursday night. Now it was Monday and I was destroying it then, I was so mad.  
I kicked and punched the bag, and after thirty seconds, the bag was in shreds. I sat down on the floor and looked out the window. The ocean was still rocking the waves like nothing was happening. Yet, my life hit a big wave…and it was going down with a crash.  
“Feel better” Rhodes asked.  
“Good night Rhodey” I muttered. I ran past Rhodes and up to my room. I stared at the moon until I fell asleep.  
“Okay Tony” Rhodey said from downstairs. “You said if anything happened to before Rebecca was twenty one years old that I had to contact this Double P person you told me about. Jarvis, give me the contact information for the Double P person Tony told me about”.  
“Of course sir” Jarvis responded. “I will also be giving master control access to Ms. Stark now that Mr. Stark has passed. I am as sorry as a computer program can be at the moment”.  
“Mr. P, you are invited to the funeral of Mr. Tony Stark. Your plane will leave to Malibu at 10:00am and arrive at 1:00pm. You will then be escorted to the Stark mansion to speak with the family. All fees will be paid for by the Stark family for your assistance with Mr. Stark before he passed. Please pack tonight and be ready to leave tomorrow. Sincerely, Colonel James Rhodes. Send that to his phone Jarvis. I’ll be staying here tonight so I can watch Rebecca”.  
“As you wish sir” Jarvis answered.  
I woke late in the morning and was glad that school was out. I was planning on heading to Stark Industries after I was ready to meet with the board. I dug in my closet and found the business dress Pepper gave me for my birthday last year. I never planned to use it but today was that day. I wasn’t sad, just blank. I went around the house like normal. Rhodey was sitting in the kitchen while I ate breakfast. I wasn’t surprised considering the fact that he acted like a guard dog whenever he watched me. Happy was at the door when I grabbed my tote bag. He knew what I was doing.  
“Good morning Ms. Stark” Happy said.  
“Good morning Happy” I responded walking to the car. We drove to an office building across from the company’s main lab building. The security guards didn’t ask for a pass when I walked in. They knew who I was. I stormed into the board meeting room and took a seat where Dad normally would, at the head of the table. Everyone else in the room knew exactly why I came.  
“Ms. Stark” one woman cheered. “It is so lovely to see you again. We all heard what happened and we are truly sorry about the accident”.  
“I’m going to stop you before you get to far ahead” I interrupted. “You all know why I’m here. You know that Pepper is in a coma and that means that for the time being, that I will have to run the company. I don’t want to hear protests about my age because you all know that I was the closest person to my dad besides Pepper. I know how everything works and how the ark reactor runs. You all need me, now I want to know who was helping Pepper before the accident”. A woman at the corner of the table raised her hand and started to speak.  
“Pepper had me as her assistant” the woman whispered. “I can give you the look around today, and tomorrow we can get to work if it is alright with you”.  
“Of course, that is fine” I sighed. “What is your name again”?  
“Julia” she responded. “Julia Lee”.  
“Well Julia you and me should get moving” I laughed standing up. “Everyone else, back to work”. Julia walked out of the room with me and across the street. Julia went to use her badge to open the door but it didn’t work.  
“That’s odd” Julia muttered swiping her badge again. “It isn’t working”.  
“Friday” I called to the speaker near the door.  
“At your service ma’am” Friday replied. Dad ended up getting sick of Friday being in his armors program so he spent weeks rebuilding Jarvis. After Jarvis 2.0 was complete Dad uploaded Friday to the Stark Industries mainframe.  
“Why isn’t Julia’s badge working” I asked.  
“You have master control now ma’am” Friday explained. “All employee badges have been neutralized until I have your say to re-activate them”.  
“Activate them please” I mumbled. “All of the current employees badges please”. Friday beeped and we tried the badge again. The door opened and we walked inside. For the next hour Julia showed me around the whole building even though I had seen most of it before.  
“Ms. Stark” Julia said. “I have a message for you. Some guests are waiting outside for you. I nodded and walked out the door. A man with messy brown hair and glasses was standing outside.  
“Dr. Banner” I gasped running to the man.  
“Hey Stark Shine” Bruce laughed. “I haven’t seen you in a while”. I heard footsteps and I turned around again.  
“Natasha” I cried.  
“The one and only” Nat responded.  
“I think you’re forgetting us” someone else said. I turned again and three more Avengers were coming towards me.  
“Steve, Sam, and Wanda” I sighed. “What are you guys doing here”.  
“I believe you are missing a few more people along with them” someone who sounded like Jarvis called. I looked up and Vision flew down. I heard thunder clap and knew who would show up next.  
“The God of Thunder” I said. “Nice to see you again Thor”.  
“We heard of the passing of Mr. Stark and came to pay our respects” Thor explained.  
“And to see you of course” Steve blurted.  
“Well what are we waiting for” I asked. “Let’s get back to the mansion”. Vision grabbed the girls by the wrist and flew away. Sam took Steve and Bruce while I grabbed onto Thor. We headed back towards home and I welcomed everyone inside. Rhodey joined us and we all talked for the next four hours. Steve’s phone buzzed and he glanced down. When he looked back up he seemed upset.  
“Steve” Nat called.  
“We have to go” Steve whispered. “Germany has some missiles heading for us. Terrorists”.  
“I don’t mind” I said quickly. “If I was still moving at over a hundred years old I’d want to keep it up”. Everyone laughed and the seven of them left. I finally noticed that Rhodey seemed to be pacing across the house. I heard a knock at the door and Rhodey answered.  
“Good to see you again” a man said.  
“You too” Rhodes replied. “Rebecca I have someone for you to meet”. I walked over to them and shook the man’s hand.  
“Rebecca Stark” I stated.  
“It’s a pleasure” the man said.  
“Rebecca I would like you to meet Mr. Peter Parker” Rhodey said. “He is your biological father.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Rebecca talk...
> 
> Oh, there is a funeral for Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter I wrote in 6th grade. Be warned...

“Wait” I gasped. “What? I’m lost. What biological father. That’s Tony, Rhodes”.  
“Umm, Rhodes” Peter gawked “I don’t have a kid”.  
“Look you two” Rhodey shouted over us. “Rebecca the reason you never found out is because Tony kept it from you. Peter the reason you didn’t find out is because your wife decided it was best if you weren’t a father. I have all the legal documents if you want to see.  
‘Yeah, actually I would” Peter muttered. “I guess in a way you do look like M.J.”.  
“This is nuts” I growled. “RHODEY”! I ran over to Rhodes and he pulled me aside.  
“I know it doesn’t make sense but you need to listen” Rhodey whispered. “Peter has your “abilities” I guess you would say. I have known Peter since before you were born but I did not know that he was you real father until yesterday. I thought you were Tony Stark’s kid, honest”.  
“What do you mean he has my abilities” I asked.  
“He can climb walls and all that jazz” Rhodey explained. “You get it from him”. I walked away and sat down on the couch. Peter was on his phone and was obviously talking to his wife. I could see how we were similar, but he was no way my father. I should test the blaring in the head thing that I have. I thought. I reached on the coffee table and up a walnut. I chucked it at Peter and watched his eyes grow big before he moved his head before the nut hit him.  
“Why did you do that” Peter asked.  
“No reason” I mumbled. I stood up and went over to counter in the kitchen. I felt the blaring in my head and jumped over the counter before an apple hit my head.  
“Why did you throw an apple at me Parker” I asked.  
“The same reason you threw the walnut at me” Peter responded. “You were testing the sixth sense we have. I was doing the same”.  
“What all can you do” I asked coming back into the living room.  
“How about you show me first” Parker answered.  
“Alright” I sighed. I was secretly glad that when I came home earlier that I changed into sweatpants and a tank top. I walked over to the wall and climbed up. Once I was on the ceiling, I shot the web from my wrist and yanked the apple that was on the counter to me. I hopped down to the floor and sat back down.   
“Wow” Peter whispered. He looked at my wrists before grabbing one and flipping it repeatedly.  
“What are you doing” I asked.  
“Hmm, oh nothing it’s just that well umm” Peter stammered. “The wrist thing is natural to you and not to me. I created some devices that can do that. However I can’t do it without them”.  
“So you made web shooters” I drawled.  
“Yeah” Peter mumbled. “You do look like M.J.”.  
“Hey now” I called. “We had a deal. I showed you what I can do now you show me what you can do”. Peter nodded and followed my actions from before. I was surprised that he was able to control what he did so well. I had to focus on my abilities a bit.  
I should call M.J. and figure all this out” Peter sighed. “Do you have a projector around here”?  
“Yeah” I muttered pulling the string down. “I’ll go get the machine”. I rolled the projector itself out from a closet and turned it on. Peter hooked up his phone to the projector and face timed his wife.  
“Hello, Peter? What are you freaking out about” a woman said. “Your texts don’t make sense”.  
“Mary Jane, how long have you been a mother” Peter asked.  
“What” M.J. cried. “Never”. I was still staring at Mary Jane’s face on the projector when Peter pulled me up from the couch. It was a splitting image of me. Red hair, green eyes, everything.  
“Then who on earth is this” Peter asked pointing at me.  
“Oh my goodness M.J. muttered. “My gig is up”.  
“I’d start explaining” I demanded. “You’re in some hot water right now”.  
“Oh alright” Mary Jane caved. “When me and Peter were in our last semester of college I discovered that I was going to have a baby. I lied to Peter saying I was going to London for a trip with my family when actually I was in hiding until I had the baby. About a month before the baby was born I started meting up with adoption agencies. They introduced me to Pepper Potts. We started talking and arranged for Pepper to take the baby. Sadly when I saw the baby I knew I should not have gave it up. Yet I had made a promised to give the baby to Pepper. We made an agreement that I could name the baby so I named her the nicest name I could think of. I named the child Rebecca and Pepper agreed to the name. I didn’t know that the Pepper Potts I was speaking with was THE Pepper Potts. When the news came out that Pepper and Tony had a baby named Rebecca I thought it was just a coincidence. I decided to put everything behind me and act as if nothing happened. I know it was a mistake, but Peter had such a busy plate as it was I knew that neither one of us were ready for children. I was worried that Peter would be pulled down and wouldn’t be able to do what he loved. I am sorry for what I did, but I am glad that you, Rebecca, were raised with a great family”.  
“Some great family” I muttered. “They lied to me for years! My own father has to die before I can find out that he was never my dad! Am I expected to understand how to handle this”?  
“You’re not the only one who has questions” Peter moaned. “I don’t know what to think of this either”.  
“Okay that’s enough” Rhodey roared. “Everyone in this room has made mistakes. It’s not just Mary Jane’s fault. Tony and Pepper could have mentioned this to Rebecca or Peter but they decided it was best if you didn’t know. Therefore, I don’t want anyone pointing fingers at anyone and together you all are going to work out all your issues. Understood”? MJ, Peter, and I nodded and Rhodes gave Peter some papers. We watched Rhodes leave the room and we went back to watching Mary Jane.  
“Do you have anything else that you should be telling us” Peter asked.  
“Nope” MJ whispered. “I am so sorry Rebecca”.  
“I can understand” I lied. “How about we get you on a plane to California? I’d like to meet you in person”.  
“Of course” Mary Jane stuttered. “I’ll start packing… I’ll see you tomorrow”. The call ended and Peter took his phone down from the projector.  
“I knew Tony ever since I was fifteen” Peter mumbled.  
“Yeah” I responded. Why did that matter to me?  
“He gave me newer tech and was a mentor for years” Peter rambled. “I don’t know what to tell you”.   
“It doesn’t matter” I groaned. “I don’t see how this could improve. No one needs to apologize but I still don’t know what to do. All I can do is wait for Pepper to get out of the hospital and hear her side of the story. I’ll show you to your room now”. Peter grabbed his bag from the floor and he followed me to the spare bedroom upstairs.  
“This room is the size of my kitchen” Peter stated.  
“Welcome to the story of my life” I muttered. “My room is next door and Peppers is at the end of the hall. Your bathroom is there and that is all I have to show you for now”.  
“Umm…night Rebecca” Peter stuttered.  
“Good night Mr. Parker” I responded. I left the room and went to my own. I couldn’t decide if my life had gotten worse today or better. My dad was dead, but I found out that he wasn’t my dad. I went to sleep wondering and questioning many things that night.  
I woke up around 12:30am. I did not know what made me wake up though. I guessed it was just me dreaming but I was pessimistic so I decided to figure it out anyway.  
“Jarvis” I called.  
“Yes ma’am” Jarvis replied.  
“Who all is awake” I asked.  
“Mr. Rhodes is asleep according to scans, but Mr. Parker appears to be up and moving”. I quietly left my room and snuck into Peter’s room.  
“What are you doing” I muttered. Peter was opening his window when I started talking.  
“What are you doing” Peter responded.  
“I asked you first Parker” I growled. “This is my house. I am asking you, to explain to me, why you are opening your window in the middle of the night while wearing…while wearing spandex”?  
“You know about my powers” Peter mumbled. “This is how I use them. For the good of humankind. It is my responsibility to use the powers I have to help others. My father and uncle had a philosophy that if you had gift that you could do better than anyone else; it was your responsibility to use that gift to help others. If you can do the things that we can do, but you don’t and then the bad things happen…they happen because of you”.  
“You know what” I laughed. “Go jump out a window. I don’t really care. The man who raised me might have been a little crazy but at least he knew that family came first. Go on and get yourself killed. Just means that you’re as crazy as I think you are”. I left the room and stormed back to my own. I was mad, but I didn’t know why. Peter seemed to have a good plan at heart. I was just mad at him in general.  
“Good morning Miss. Stark” Jarvis stated.  
“Morning Jarvis” I responded yawning.  
“Mr. Rhodes had breakfast ready downstairs” Jarvis told me.  
“Alright” I yawned. “I’ll be down in a bit”. I walked across the room and started to get ready for the day. I slid on the railing to get downstairs and marched my way to the kitchen.  
“Morning Becca” Rhodey called.  
“Hi Rhodes” I responded. “What did you make”?  
“Biscuits and gravy” Rhodey answered.  
“Of course you did” I muttered. “You always make that”.  
“Would you like me to throw it out” Rhodey asked. "My neighbor growing up, Becca, she always made biscuits and gravy. We ended up calling her Becca the Biscuit Baker".  
“No, I was just giving my observation” I responded, agitated. “Four out of the five times you come over you make biscuits and gravy. I didn’t say you had to come here and stay but you decided to so I can’t stop you”. Rhodey gave me a look, and put some of the food on a plate and sat it in front of me.  
“Oh my gosh, what smells so good” Peter called from the stairs.  
“I’m glad someone appreciates my coking” Rhodes mumbled. “Grab a plate Peter”. Peter did as he was asked, and sat across from me.  
“So” I started. “Are you as crazy as I think, or did you change your mind”?  
“I will always use the gifts I have for good” Peter responded. “I won’t care what a fifteen year old has to say about it”.  
“Whatever” I muttered. “Mary Jane should be here after lunch, you can pick her up from the airport. Happy will take you”. Peter nodded and I hurried to finish eating.  
Hello Ms. Stark” Happy called as I walked out the door. “Back to Stark Industries I assume”?  
“Where else would I go” I asked. “Let’s go”. The drive was peaceful, but when we reached our destination, I saw that something was up. Crowds of people were outside the main gates and I saw news cameras. Oh god I thought. I stepped out of the car and tried to make my way through the gates. People were swarming me from every angle. Julia managed to get to me and helped me through the crowd.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but the board has required a press conference. You just have to answer a few questions and we can get to work”.  
“Its fine Julia” I sighed. “Lead the way”. Julia nodded to some security guards and they lead the news people into the building. I was taken a different direction but ended up in the press conference.  
“Ms. Stark will only be taking a few questions” Julia called to the crowd. “Let us start with you Mister”. My eyes widened as I notice whom Julia called on first. Peter.  
“Peter Parker, Daily Bugle” Peter says calmly. “Ms. Stark, what can you tell us about your father that you find the people should know”? Peter had a camera, and was snapping pictures while holding a voice recorder.  
“As you all know, my father was once kidnapped for three months” I started. “When he came back the first thing he requested was a press conference and a cheeseburger. He announced to the people at that press conference that he was shutting down the weapons part of Stark Industries. I hope you all know that I plan to keep that so. My father was a strong person and did everything in his power to keep everyone in this room safe. I won’t change anything about this company. If you need to know something about my father then know that, he always put his family first. Not his business”. I nodded to a woman in the back and allowed her to ask her question.  
“Kara Lucy, Malibu Press” she started. “What do you plan on doing with the Iron Man armor now that you father has passed”? I was taken aback. I never even thought about that.  
“Well, I know that the armor is dangerous” I stated. “I plan on destroying every single suit and deleting the files on how to make them. No more questions”. I walked away while everyone started talking. Julia led me away and we went back to the lab.  
“Are you serious about that” Julia asked.  
“Yes” I answered. “Friday”!  
“Yes ma’am” Friday called.  
“Remove all the ark reactors from the armors and melt the metal down. I want the armor destroyed”.   
“As you wish” Friday responded. Workers came into the building and people had things for me to sign. I was busy until noon. I let Julia handle the rest of the paper work and left the building. Happy was with Parker at the airport so I called a taxi.  
“Where you headed” the driver asked. I gave him my address and he took off.  
“Thank you” I said while paying him when we arrived. He looked flabbergasted. I shook my head and walked in the door. Rhodes was gone so I finally had the house to myself. I went down to dad’s workshop and went to the computer.  
“What do you require” Jarvis asked.  
“Delete all armor files” I answered.  
“Including the ark reactor files and thrusters” Jarvis beeped.  
“No” I said. “Not those, we still need them…at least I do”. I watched the screen as the files disappeared. I left the workshop and made myself lunch. I heard the door open half an hour later and I left the kitchen.  
“MJ I would like you to meet Rebecca Stark” Peter stated. “Ms. Stark, Mary Jane Watson Parker”. I went to shake MJ’s hand but she pulled me into a hug.  
“I am so glad I can finally meet you” she gasped. “Peter was right, you do look like me”. I couldn’t help but smile. She felt more like a mother then Pepper ever did. Pepper always put me to the side. I hugged back and led MJ to her and Peter’s room.  
“Make yourself at home” I said. “Jarvis informed me that the funeral will be tonight. I ask to keep distance so no one suspects that we are related. I don’t want drama”.  
“Of course” Mary Jane sighed. “This must be hard for you. Your father gone and finding out he isn’t your father. I’m so sorry”.  
“I’ll be okay” I whispered. “So, anyway…where do you and Peter live”?  
“We live in Forest Hills” MJ answered.  
“Queens” I questioned.  
“Yes, that’s right” MJ laughed. “Born and raised both of us”. We walked down back to the living room talking about New York. I noticed Mary Jane get a weird look on her face and when I turned, Peter looked a bit upset.  
“If you would like, we could let you come see the house next time you come to NYC” Peter offered.  
“I’ll see if it can fit in the schedule” I responded. We spent the remainder of the afternoon getting ready for the funeral. We left in separate cars to avoid questions and I arrived five minutes before with Happy.  
“You know they want you to sing, right” Happy asked.  
“Oh, no I did not” I muttered. “What do I sing”?  
“Something meaningful” Happy answered squeezing my shoulder. “You’ll be fine”. We took our seats and I looked around the graveyard. It was decide to have a quick ceremony, and then let the public pay their respects after the privet part of the funeral finished. I saw everyone from the meeting yesterday and their families along with Rhodes and the Parker's at the other end of the row that I was sitting at. Everything that the priest said went though like nothing. I just looked at the cold dead body that was my father. I didn’t care about finally coming home and being welcomed by the ones that passed before him. Tony Stark was dead, that’s all there was too it. I smiled when I saw Bruce sitting with the other Avengers. They were hard to hide, especially with Thor and his blonde locks. All of a sudden, Happy was nudging me and I stood up and went to the microphone. There was no music so I had to hope my voice was enough. I sang The House That Built Me and when I finished there was a polite applause. I was a pretty good singer but it was hard with all those people looking at me. The priest had me give something that would represent my family accepting that my father was gone. I didn’t bring anything but Happy pointed to my bag and I pulled out a glowing ark reactor. It was brighter against the cloudy sky. I placed the reactor on my father’s chest and closed the coffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read through this and practically screamed at the Biscuit Baker reference! I had the name for years, but I always used it as a joke. I'm actually proud of myself for that. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, only a few more before current me comes in to save this sappy tale and finally make it PG 13! I have the whole story finished already, I'll try to update once a week or more, not gonna promise anything though.
> 
> Love ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3, Because I Don't Have a Good Title For it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I spell some stuff wrong...remember I wrote this three years ago and my spelling was shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read this before hand, I'm just posting it.

I told Julia before I left to give the staff the rest of the week off and to lock up Stark Industries for the time being. She nodded and left in a rush. Happy took me home and I went straight to bed. I wasn’t sleeping; I was just trying to stay composed. Starks didn’t cry. I heard a knock around 10:30. I opened the door and MJ walked in.  
“That was very nice” MJ whispered.  
“Thank you” I responded.  
“Did you want something to eat” Mary Jane asked. “You weren’t around when we ate and Rhodes told us to let you be”. I finally noticed the plate she held in her hands.  
“Yeah, I’d like that” I yawned. MJ handed over the plate and sat down at the foot of my bed.  
“I made a lot of mistakes in my life” MJ started. “The worst probably giving you up. I was young, foolish, and nowhere neat ready to be a parent. I thought I was sparing Peter and me the worry. We could barely afford our apartment. How could we afford a child? I realize that what I did was wrong and I should have never gave you up. You and Peter should never forgive me. I d-don’t know h-how I could d-do s-such a thing. I’m just happy t-that you ended up in a good h-home”. She was crying. It made me weak. I never liked tears. I had to stop the problem before it got worse.  
“If it counts for anything” I mumbled. “In the few hours I’ve known you, you have been a better mother than Pepper has ever been to me”. I instantly liked Mary Jane; I do not know why I had such a hard time with Peter.  
“Thank you” MJ whispered. “I think you’ll do great things in the world. Just like Tony and if you ever need help…Peter and I will do everything we can to assist”. MJ took the empty plate and left.  
That night I slept soundly, I felt bad for sleeping good considering that I had to let the man who raised me go. I never understood so much about my life and now that I met Peter and Mary Jane, everything made sense. Life, despite how crazy it was, felt normal.  
I woke around 8:00am and dressed to go running. Dad had me get into a ton of different things when I was young and always said that staying with one thing throughout your life was important. I dropped piano, sewing, and acting, but I stayed with running. When I found out about my “abilities” running became a thing of nature. I always run down to the sea side and back once a week, which is about a four mile run. I happened to noticed that since I became spider-like I run a bit faster. Not crazy fast, but faster than the average human, definitely. I pulled on my sneakers, threw my hair up, and slipped out of the house. I felt free when running, happy, alive, and excited, all those things that sports people say. I saw a boy about my age jogging when I was about half way to the beach.  
“On your left” I called zooming past. When I looked back, the boy looked like he wanted to challenge me. He started to run faster and caught up with me. I winked and took off full force. Another minute thirty and I was at my stopping point at a tall rock that I usually sat at for a bit before heading back. The boy found me a minute later and looked exhausted.  
“How can you run this far, that fast, and not look like you’re about to drop dead” the boy asked.  
“Experience” I replied.  
“You know what” the boy muttered.  
“What”?  
“I challenge you to a race”.  
“A race”?  
“Yeah” the boy gasped. “Tomorrow, we meet here, 8:30am race to the city entrance and back. Five mile run total. You game”?  
“I’ve never had anyone challenge me before” I laughed. “You’re on, but I’m not racing a stranger”.  
“Spencer” the boy said sticking out his hand. “Spencer Light”.  
“Becca Stark” I said shaking his hand. I prayed he didn’t recognize the fact that I was famous with my nick-name.  
“Do you live in Malibu” Spencer asked.  
“Yeah” I responded. “Couple miles outside of the city, but close enough”. A car horn honked and we both turned. Happy was parked on the side of the rode motioning to me.  
“Is that for you” Spencer asked.  
“Yeah” I mumbled. “I’ll see you tomorrow”. I waved and headed to the car. I hopped in the back and Happy drove away.  
“Who was that” Happy asked.  
“A runner” I responded. “Why does it matter? Where are we going? I have a run to finish”.  
“It matters because Tony will haunt me if you went to a guy after he died” Happy answered. “We are going to the hospital because Pepper woke up. You can run later”. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I just met Spencer; I wouldn’t stoop that low as to go to a guy because I lost someone. I couldn’t deny that he had a nice appearance. Blonde hair with a hint of brown, brown eyes, kind smile. He looked like a nice person.  
“Happy, I haven’t eaten yet today” I moaned. Happy shook his head and handed me something wrapped in plastic wrap. It was a double chocolate muffin.  
“Mary Jane made them this morning” Happy said. “Thank her when we get back. I ate the muffin, fixed my hair and we arrived at the hospital. Happy and me walked in and we were escorted to Pepper. She was drinking something in a mug. Her broken arm at her side.  
“Mom” I called softly. Pepper looked at me and scowled.  
“Why are you here Rebecca” Pepper asked.  
“You were in a coma” I responded. “I’m not going to leave you here alone. You deserve a guest”.  
“I’m here because of you” Pepper growled. “My arm is broken because of you”!  
“Pepper stop it” Happy said.  
“TONY IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU” Pepper yelled. “I LOST THE MAN I LOVED BECAUSE OF YOU”! Happy put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped yelling.  
“That’s enough” Happy muttered.  
“If you weren’t such a freak and disobedient child your father would still be alive” Pepper whispered. “You let him die. Sometimes I feel like you aren’t even my child. You are a spoiled, little brat”. I had enough. I stormed out of the room and ran out of the hospital. I ran about two miles before I stopped for air. I was in an ally in the city. It was against my better judgment; I threw my hood up, climbed the wall and started jumping rooftops.  
I tried to stick to the shadows but in Malibu, it’s sunny all the time. I made it to the far end of the city near home when I saw someone come up to me.  
“What are you doing” Peter asked.  
“I’m…running” I muttered. It was hard to look at my biological father when he’s wearing skintight red and blue. I knew what I did was wrong. Someone could have seen me and my whole gig would be over.  
“We are leaving” Peter growled. “Now”. Peter grabbed my wrist and started swinging from the buildings. He tossed me from arm to arm like I was a plastic shopping bag. Eventually Peter ran out of buildings and resorted to power lines. When we arrived home, he dropped me on the ground and I landed on my face.  
“Thanks” I said and brushed off my hands. How did he do that so easily? I could barely walk up a wall without focusing.   
Peter pulled off his mask and walked inside. I waited a few minutes before following suit. I went to my room and laid on the floor. I tried to take in what happened in the past hour. What Pepper said hurt, but it was true. If I hadn’t stole the armor they wouldn’t have gone on that trip. They wouldn’t have been on that road. Dad wouldn’t have died. I was as low as I had felt in years. I was never this down. Not even when the others at school threatened me and made my family seem like a joke. I felt the tears well up in my eyes but I rubbed them away. Starks don’t cry. I don’t know how long I was laying on the floor before someone came in to see me.  
“Hey” MJ called. “Are you okay”.  
“I’m fine Mary Jane” I choked. “I just want to be left alone for now”.  
“Nope” MJ sighed plopping down next to me. “Can’t do that. What’s wrong? Happy called freaking out saying that you disappeared. We told him you were here and safe. He is going to stay with Pepper until they discharge her tonight. You can trust me with whatever is going on. I’ve probably kept worse secrets in my life”.  
“It doesn’t matter” I mumbled. “It won’t change anything”.  
“Rebecca Jane Stark” Mary Jane started. “I am your mom. You can tell me anything. If you tell me what’s going on I can try to fix the problem. I haven’t been there for fifteen years. I will be now that I can be. Now tell me what’s the matter”.  
I spilled what happened with Pepper. MJ listened without a peep. I told her what I did after I left the hospital. I got up to the part where Peter ran into me before I covered my eyes up. No tears allowed.  
“Hey, hey, hey” MJ whispered. “What’s going on”?  
“Starks…don’t…cry” I gasped. “I can’t cry. It shows weakness. I haven’t cried since I was a baby. Never”.  
“Becca, look at me” Mary Jane instructed. “That is a horrible motto to go by. People are mean, people die, bad things happen. It’s okay to cry. Don’t you ever think that it is okay not to cry when something like this happens. In less than a week you lost the man who raised you, found out he wasn’t your father, met your real father and mother, and were told that you meant nothing to your adoptive mother. I don’t know how you lasted this long. I’ve had Peter come home beaten half to death in tears because of the pain and I can’t do anything about it except clean the wounds because, if we go to a hospital, people ask questions, and it’s not long before someone finds out that Peter is Spider-Man and his life is over”.  
I was silent. I never would have guessed that MJ would have all that trapped inside her. She seemed so calm. I was taken aback by what she said.  
“It’s not that easy” I whispered. “I was raised this way. I can’t change my habits with the flick of the wrist. It doesn’t work that way”.  
“We’ll start off easy then” Mary Jane responded. “Let it all out. Everything that you have ever felt a bad emotion about. Let everything out. Just do it”.  
And I did. I thought about everything horrible about my life and didn’t wipe the tears away when they came. MJ sat rubbing my back for ten minutes while I let everything go. I felt better. MJ smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug.  
“Now” MJ said. “Tell me the rest of your story”.  
“Well” I sighed. “Peter found me. He was mad at the fact that I was using my powers. I don’t blame him, I am horrible at using them. I can barely control them on my own. Then Peter grabbed me by the wrists and swung home. He tossed me back and forth like I was nothing. It was embarrassing. He did everything gracefully and then you have me. I fell flat on my face when he dropped me. It just made me feel worse”. MJ nodded with agreement and understanding.  
“Well I can’t help you there” Mary Jane laughed. “I don’t have powers or any idea how they work. Peter tried explaining it to me once. He said something about little hairs on your fingers that cling to surfaces or something like that. You can ask him yourself before we leave”.  
“You’re leaving” I gasped. “Already”?  
“Well, me and Peter have jobs to attend to” MJ stated. “I still hope you can come and visit us in New York soon though. May would love to meet you”.  
“Who’s May” I asked.  
“Peter’s aunt” Mary Jane explained. “She doesn’t live with us but, she comes over to check on us a lot. She only lives a block away so it doesn’t bother us. She has no clue about Peter and his ahem, “abilities”, and at this rate she would die of shock. That’s twenty-three years of lying to her. Either way, if you want to talk about your powers, ask Peter”.  
“I don’t think that will happen” I muttered. “Me and Peter, well, we don’t get along. I have no clue why, we just don’t. We can’t find a common ground. It’s weird. I get along so well with you. Then Peter comes around and I can’t look him in the eyes”.  
“Mm hmm” MJ said. “Well, how about lunch. We can cook together”.  
“Okay” I laughed. “Lead the way”. MJ pulled me up from the floor and we walked to the kitchen. We decided on burgers and we went to cooking. MJ made the burgers and I made a salad and dessert.  
“Ms. Stark” Jarvis called. “Friday had given me the report that all the Iron Man armors have been melted down and all the ark reactors have been disabled. Is there anything else she should do”?  
“No Jarvis” I responded. “Is the jet prepared for the Parkers departure tomorrow”?  
“Yes ma’am” Jarvis answered. “Call if you need anything”.  
“I forgot about that” MJ laughed. “I knew Tony had and AI system but it hasn’t made a peep since I’ve been here. Hey, that looks good”. I made truffles. It was a simple recipe, ground up Oreos and cream cheese mixed and rolled up into small balls. Then dipped in chocolate.  
Thank you” I beamed. “Is everything ready”?  
“Yep” Mary Jane answered. “We just need to call up the boys”.  
“Jarvis” I called. “Where are Peter and Rhodey”?  
“They are in Ms. Potts office” Jarvis responded. “Would you like them to come down”?  
“Yes please Jarvis” I answered. A minute later Peter and Rhodes came around the corner and it looked like they were doing paper work.  
“Boys” MJ said. “Put the papers down and eat”.  
“So MJ signed there and that gave custody of Rebecca over to Tony and Pepper” Peter muttered “In a second Mary Jane”.  
“Now” MJ and I called. Peter dropped the papers and rushed to pick them back up. He put them down near the stove and sat down at the island.  
“What did you two make” Rhodey asked.  
“Burgers” MJ responded.  
“And salad” I added. MJ and I passed out plates and we all took our seats. As strange as it was, I felt happy. A mother who actually showed that she cared about me was in my life, I had friends around, and Peter. I had to try to work harder to understand him.  
“This is amazing” Peter said with his mouth full.  
“Just wait until you see dessert” Mary Jane laughed.  
“Why? Did you even have time to make anything” Rhodes asked.  
“Rebecca did” MJ stated. “And you boys will be blown away, guarantee”.  
“Rebecca” Peter started. “I don’t mean to sound offensive, but you grew up in this lifestyle of having anything you wanted at your feet. When did you learn to cook? A class? I don’t think Tony ever cooked in his life. Basics maybe, but not a whole meal for four people. I just don’t see “amazing cook” when I look at you. Yet, I have to admit, you made an amazing salad”.  
“When I was ten I took it upon myself to learn how to cook” I answered. “Pepper never would have taught me and Tony. Dad couldn’t even tie his shoes without me or Pepper. It came naturally to me. I learned how to read recopies and just left them to memory. I just learned. I wasn’t going to let myself be dependent on others”. Peter nodded and went on eating. When everyone finished I grabbed the truffles while MJ cleared dishes. I set the tray down on the counter and let everyone dig in.  
“I remember Pepper taking these to some weird “Lets Save Tony” meeting once. She thought Tony was going crazy but, when a man already is crazy he can’t go crazy again”.  
“I remember that” I laughed. “No, I made them. Pepper isn’t a dessert person. Not her biggest fan when it comes to food”.  
“Well, these turned out great” MJ boasted. “Thanks for helping me”. I nodded and we finished off the tray. I had stashed away a few for Happy when he came by with Pepper but, the guys ate most of them.  
“I better take off” Rhodes yawned. “Sometimes I forget that I have a real job”.  
“I’ll see you out” Mary Jane rushed. Something told me she wanted me and Peter to be alone. I wish she hadn’t left because once she was out of ear shot Peter cornered me fast.  
“I hope you know that making some dessert doesn’t mean you’re out of hot water” Peter hissed.  
“What do you mean” I asked.  
“You can’t go jumping around on buildings as you please” Peter muttered. “Anyone could have seen you. I can’t go around stopping carless people. I’m new to this whole “You’re a Dad” thing but, I know that what you did was stupid. You didn’t bother to think for what could have happened if someone saw you. It could have ruined your life. Think before you act next time. You were sloppy with your powers anyway. You knew better, I know it”.  
“Fine” I whispered. Mary Jane came back into the room and looked puzzled. I left the kitchen and went back into my room. Peter didn’t understand. I was sloppy because I wasn’t good at using my powers. I wasn’t trained. I spent most of my time in labs trying to create something revolutionary. Not getting special Avengers training. I never even thought about joining the Avengers. Dad used to joke about it with me but it was never a serious topic.

“Peter what did you do” MJ cried.  
“Nothing” Peter replied. “At least I don’t think I did”.  
“Becca looked sadder then I have ever seen her before” Mary Jane stated. “You need to grow up and accept the fact that she is your DAUGHTER! I know that this is a hard shift to make but, if you take the time to get to know her…she turns out to be an amazing person”.  
“You honestly met her yesterday MJ” Peter muttered. “How do you know that she is this upstanding citizen”?  
“Mothers instinct” MJ taunted. “Have you asked her about her powers? Maybe it can be your starting ground”.  
“Her powers” Peter laughed. “She is extremely sloppy. She looks like she has never exercised in her life. I’m sorry but her attempts are pathetic”.  
“Maybe she doesn’t know how to use her powers properly” MJ hissed. “She may have been raised by Tony Stark but that does not mean that she will know how everything works. Teach her how to use her powers properly. Tony trained you, return the favor. She feels alone in a world where she is expected to be an outstanding person. A billionaire’s daughter. She has power she doesn’t understand. You could help her. Be the man I thought you were Peter Parker. Prove me wrong”.

I stayed in my room until I saw the car pull up. I ran down the stairs and caught the door just in time. Pepper strutted through and Happy followed.  
“Welcome home” I cried cheerfully. Pepper gave me a nasty look and walked to the kitchen. Her broken arm in a sling and cast.  
“She is on a pain medication” Happy whispered. “She’s not all there”. I nodded and turned. Peter and Mary Jane came down from upstairs.  
“Who’s here” Peter asked.  
“Pepper” I responded. “Let’s get this show over with”.  
“What show” MJ asked.  
“Pepper needs to know that I know that she’s not my real mom” I sighed. “Happy, there are truffles in the fridge if you want them”. Happy nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Peter MJ and I followed slowly. Pepper was sitting at the island when we walked in.  
“Who in blazes are you people” Pepper asked.  
“I’m Mary Jane Watson” MJ greeted. “We met before. I’m the one who…umm”.  
“Oh thank god” Pepper laughed. “You’re here to take the little wretch back. Yes, yes, have her pack and go. I’m done with her. Take her back”.  
“That’s not why we’re here Ms. Potts” Peter interrupted. “I used to work for Tony. We came to the funeral yesterday. It’s a coincidence that Rebecca is actually our child besides, we legally can’t take her back. You signed papers giving you full custody of Rebecca. Legally she is your daughter”.  
“I’ll sign whatever I have to if it gets rid of her” Pepper groaned. “I wouldn’t be in this position if it weren’t for her. Please just take her”.  
“It wouldn’t be smart to remove such a public face from your life” I drawled. “The media will question you. Tear you apart until you give them the truth and then they will all hate you. I can see it now “Pepper Potts, Bad Mom.” “Who really is Pepper Potts?” “The Stark Fraud.” Losing me would ruin your career. You should be proud of me, I did something you wanted done a long time ago”.  
“And what, pray tell, is that” Pepper taunted.  
“I destroyed all the Iron Man armors” I stated. “The ark reactors are disabled and dysfunctional. You are welcome”.  
“Fine, you stay” Pepper glowered. “Just know that I’m not happy”.  
“You never are” I muttered. “I would also love to point out that Dad said that when I finished school I could start working with Stark Industries”.  
“Oh my god” Pepper cried. “If you want to work with the company, you can take over the Avengers part. Keep them supplied with the newest tech you can come up with. Just don’t kill them or that’s on me. Deal”?  
“Deal” I accepted. Happy, MJ and Peter looked at me and Pepper like we were crazy. Truth be told, this is how we normally had our important chats. After all the arguing no one felt like cooking so we all , including Pepper and Happy, decided on pizza. When it arrived we all ate in silence then went to bed. I had to remember to get up for my race against Spencer anyway.  
I woke up at 8:00am the next morning. I rushed to get ready and ran out the door. I wanted to be early so I would look professional. I had plenty of time to sit and wait for Spencer to show up.  
“How long have you been sitting there” Spencer asked.  
“Only 15 minutes” I laughed. “I hope you’re ready to eat my dust”.  
“Not if you eat mine first” Spencer squeaked. He sounded a bit different. His voice seemed a bit higher, not by much but it was noticeable. We lined up at the end of the rock.  
“Three” I said.  
“Two”  
“ONE” we both shouted. We took off and sure enough, I was in the lead throughout the whole race. Sometimes I would let Spencer think he would catch up but then I would pull ahead. I made it to the end one minute before Spencer. He was panting hard when he finished.  
“Who’s better” I asked.  
“You are” Spencer laughed. “You sure those shoes aren’t some experimental tech that Tony made”? I stopped dead. He knew who I was.  
“How did you…”  
“How did I know that you are Rebecca Jane Stark, Tony Stark’s daughter” Spencer asked. “It wasn’t hard. You are kind of famous around here”  
“Yeah…but yesterday you showed no signs of recognition” I mumbled.  
“I figured with what happened to your dad you didn’t want to be bothered with questions” Spencer sighed. “I lost my dad when I was young. I know how it feels. Everyone at school wanted to know every detail. He had cancer, that’s all there is to it. I figured you would want to keep your mind off of it”. I felt bad. Spencer seemed like such a nice person. I wanted to show that him offering to do this race with me was appreciated.  
“Thank you” I said. “But don’t pity me. You should know that the pity giver feels better than the pitied. I do have a way that we can settle this race we had though”.  
“And what’s that” Spencer asked.  
“We go for victory coffee” I laughed. “That is…if you like coffee”.  
“Victory” Spencer choked. “You beat me by far. I’m not going unless you buy…but, yes, I do like coffee.  
“Okay then” I agreed. “We are both sweaty messes right now so how about we meet at Jitters at noon. I have some business to attend to in a bit”.  
“S-Sure” Spencer stuttered. “I’ll see you then”. He waved and walked away. I ran back home and showered. I changed and made it down stairs just in time.  
“Bye MJ” I said giving her a hug. “I’ll come by next time I’m in New York. I am really glad that I met you”.  
“I’ll wait for you” MJ laughed. “I’m glad that I met you too”.  
“Good bye Rebecca” Peter stated. It was more of a command than a departure. “I guess I will see you when you come to New York”.  
“I guess you will” responded shaking his hand. Happy took MJ and Peter's luggage to the car and the three of them left. I grinned when I realized that Pepper was gone. I ran up to my room and finished getting ready to meet Spencer. I never really ever had friends. So if I could have one friend, it would make my day.  
“Jarvis” I called.  
“Yes ma’am” Jarvis responded.  
“Contact Happy and tell him that he can come back to the house after he drops Peter and MJ off at the airport. I’m going into the city for a while”.  
“As you wish” Jarvis beeped. I sighed and lied down on the couch. I seemed to have the weirdest weeks ever. Monday, Dad dies. Tuesday, I meet my biological father and find out that I was adopted. Wednesday, I meet my biological mother and my adoptive father has his funeral. Thursday, my adoptive mother wakes up from her coma and lets me have a part in Stark Industries. Friday, my biological family leaves and I race a potential friend.  
“Ms. Stark” Jarvis called. “Mr. Hogan is outside waiting for you”.  
“Thanks Jarvis” I responded. I walked out the door and got in the car.  
“Where to” Happy asked.  
“Into the city” I sighed. “I need to get out of the house”. Happy drove off and headed towards the heart on Malibu.  
“Any place in particular” Happy questioned.  
“How about Jitters” I mumbled. “I haven’t been there in a while”. Happy nodded and we continued on our way. Happy parked on the curb and turned back to look at me.  
“When should I come get you” Happy wondered aloud.  
“I’ll get a cab” I answered. I left the car and Happy drove away. I walked into Jitters and checked my phone for the time. Noon, I was right on time.  
“Rebecca” Spencer called. I turned and he waved from a booth. I walked over and sat down across from him.  
“Hi” I greeted. “How long have you been waiting here”?  
“Only a few minutes” Spencer mumbled. “I figured you’d want a seat where people won’t instantly recognize you”.  
“You aren’t wrong” I laughed. “Have you been here before”?  
“Yeah” Spencer stated. “I love how they do things”. Jitters was the best place for coffee in Malibu. Instead of having a waiter or waitress come take an order from you, you check on a paper what you want and put the paper into a box on the main counter. The baristas pick up a paper and make what is on that paper. They them deliver it to your table, since the papers have the table numbers on them, and the process repeats.  
“I know right” I gasped. “I usually have something cold since it’s Malibu and it is always warm. How about you”?  
“Same way” Spencer laughed. “But at home in the mornings sometimes I just have something warm to drink while I watch the news”. I nodded in agreement. We both checked what we wanted and I looked to see what the trivia was.  
“Gosh, that is such an easy question” I muttered.  
‘What is it” Spencer asked.  
“Who are the Sons of Asgard” I recited.  
“Loki Laufeyson and Thor Odinson” we said together.  
“Obviously you know that” Spencer joked. “You have met Thor. I know because I’m a major Avengers fan. The Fantastic Four are okay but the Avengers always take the big fights. They make me believe that there is hope for our world”. I smiled. My own father was one of the biggest names in history. I was proud. Spencer took in the sheet and sat back down. We sat in silence for a few minutes and I started to laugh.  
“What’s so funny” Spencer asked.  
“I swear that in the day that I’ve known you I have told you more about myself then I have even told Pepper” I laughed.  
“Isn’t it a bit odd calling your mother by her first name” Spencer mumbled. “My mom would be furious”.  
“Well” I sighed. “Me and Pepper don’t get along very well. I grew up not having any friends so I clung to my parents. All I ever wanted in life was to have friends. I never seemed to find anyone who understood me”.  
“Well, I’m no smarty pants Stark but, I can understand you” Spencer said. “I would gladly be your friend”.  
“I think we already are friends” I whispered. “And I really appreciate your friendship”. I grabbed a napkin and wrote my phone number down on it. I passed it to Spencer and he did the same. We spent the next hour talking over coffee. I learned that Spencer had an egotistical brother and he learned that my Dad once tried building me a robot babysitter. We somehow ended up on the discussion of the Iron Man armor and he asked me if I ever wanted to do anything like my dad.  
“I would love to” I gushed. “But I destroyed all the files on how to even build a simple armor set. Also, I’m 15; I don’t need to save the world yet”.  
“I have a feeling you will someday” Spencer said. “It’s in your blood”. I nodded, I was lost in thought. He gave me an amazingly stupid idea. We left Jitters and I waved goodbye as I hopped into a cab. I hurried down to the shop the second I was home.  
“JARVIS” I yelled. “We have work to do”.  
“I’m ready to assist ma’am” Jarvis responded. “What are we doing exactly”?  
“Saving the world Jarvis” I laughed. “We are going to save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the whole fic! I'll post weekly, even if you don't like it. Current day me comes in soon so you don't have to worry about my 6th grade cheesy ass anymore!
> 
> Love ya'll!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was wrote so long ago that I don't even know what the chapter is about. I only know that my current day writing comes in soon because people start swearing and that is something I started writing this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, most of the chapter is fluff and domestic...except this has super powered people in it so...not extremely domestic.

As crazy as it was, the next month blew by. I had three focuses on my life. First off was running the Avengers department of _Stark Industries_. I worked day and night trying to find new ways to make combat easier for the team. I found a plan for obsidian helmets and created a prototype. It worked like a charm and I made a real helmet. I called Cap up and he agreed that my idea was genius. I created a helmet for him and sent it to New York.

Next up was project: World Saver. I spent time on it every day. I finally figured out how put everything together in a hologram when I thought of something.

“Jarvis” I called. “What would I call myself”?

“Well ma’am” Jarvis started. “You are creating your own version of the Iron Man armor to protect the people of this world. As you are designing this to have more feministic characters I would suggest the name Iron Woman”.

“That makes me sound like an old woman” I muttered. “I will be using the armor without anyone knowing it is me by saying that it is a bodyguard in a suit. I would still like my name to not sound so…adultish. How about, well I can make this easy, Iron Girl. It is simple and to the point, and not so mature”.

“I agree ma’am” Jarvis responded. “Let me suggest also that you double check the calibration on the thrusters”.

“Oh, thanks Jarvis” I laughed.

The final thing on my list was my social life. I talked with Spencer daily and we were growing closer as friends. And sometimes we would just sit and smile for a while and it was like having a conversation. Spencer didn’t tell his family anything about me via my request since it would be strange having a famous person as your family member’s best friend. Also, Spencer’s brother Sam was sick and his mom was extremely stressed. I felt like a normal person around Spencer and I didn’t want anything to change it. I pondered telling Spencer about my “abilities” but I figured that it could be a conversation for another day.

As for Peter and MJ, I talked to them over the phone often. More MJ than Peter. When Peter and me talked, it was a hello goodbye situation. I still hadn’t gone to NYC so I hadn’t seen either of them since they left Malibu.

So my life was going great. I ignored Pepper almost 24/7 and spent time with people I cared about. I was in the media more since taking my position at _Stark Industries_ and I was building a positive name for myself. Ever since before Dad died, I felt truly happy.

 

“Are you serious” Spencer cried. We were walking along the beach where we met.

“Of course” I laughed. “We’ve been friends for over a month now. I don’t go over to your house because of your family problems. I see no reason why you can’t come over to my house. Pepper isn’t home and she wouldn’t care. I want to show you what I’ve been working on lately. Please”.

“Right now” Spencer asked.

“Yes Spence” I gushed. It’s a two-mile run. You have done worse”.

‘Fine” Spencer caved. “Only because you insist so much”. I grinned and we took off running. I learned to keep pace with Spencer when running rather than taking the lead all the time. We usually spent our time at Jitters, walking around Malibu or the beach, and running. It was fun. When we arrived at the front gate, I watched Spencer’s face grow with awe.

“Welcome to my home” I gestured. We walked inside and I lead the way to the shop.

“This is so cool” Spencer gasped. I smiled and towed him to the edge of the testing floor.

“Just remember that you can’t tell anyone this” I started. “Only you know about this other than Jarvis, our internal software butler. This is big. Can I trust you”?

“Definitely” Spencer answered.

“Alright then” I said. “Jarvis, bring up my big project”. We stood back as the armor came up from the floor. I might have destroyed all the armors but I didn’t destroy where Dad kept them. I looked over at Spencer and laughed. He was star struck.

“I thought you destroyed anything about the armors” Spencer squeaked.

“I did” I laughed. “Except any files on the ark reactor, as a big one is powering the company lab, and the thrusters because War Machine is still around. Technically, it is property of the Avengers but we all say that it’s Rhode’s armor. That’s all there is to it. His job is to maintain its function and supply it with weapons. If something goes wrong with the flight mechanisms, he is going to need help. So, I spent some time using the plans that I had and created my own armor. I don’t plan on going out and saying I am Iron Girl though, that was Dad’s thing. I will be using the cover as a bodyguard in a suit. My dad was going to do that but he changed his mind”.

“This is AMAZING” Spencer cried. “I like how you designed everything but, what’s with that”? He pointed to the skirt part of the armor. I had put it on to differentiate my armor to Dad’s.

“It holds weapons” I stated. “Sonic wave bombs, things of that nature”.

“That makes sense” Spencer said sarcastically. “I still don’t understand why you brought me here though. You could have shown me this after you started using the armor. Why now”?

“I’m going do a full test on the armor” I explained. “I want you to be my guy in the chair for it. If something goes wrong, you tell me. And if your side of the connection breaks…I have it off easier”. I pointed over to the desk in the middle of the room. It had a microphone set to be in a com with the armor and a computer screen.

“Okay then” Spencer mumbled. “Just don’t die”.

“I won’t die Spence” I sighed. “Jarvis, let’s do this”. I stood in place for the armor and Jarvis set off the sequence. Spencer watched in awe as the armor connected to me. Once the faceplate was on the screen lit up.

“Wow” Spencer gushed.

“Jarvis” I called. “You there”?

“At your service ma’am” Jarvis answered.

“Spence the screen on the computer will show you what I see. Use the mic to talk to me, and the speakers will send my response. Okay”?

“Yep” Spencer said.

“Alright then” I laughed. “Ten percent thrusters in three…two…one”. I lifted off the ground and headed towards the car entrance to the shop. In a few seconds, I was outside and in the open air.

“How you holding up” Spencer asked.

“THIS IS AWESOME” I cried. I flew up as high as I could without having an ice buildup and started my way around Malibu.

“Everything is in perfect condition” Spencer said. “Are you testing weapons”?

“No, I’m not that crazy” I insisted. “If the time comes when I need to, I will”.

“Alright then” Spencer replied. “Is the facial recognition working”?

“Yep” I responded. “This handles like a charm. I think I should head back though. I don’t need too much publicity with the armor yet”. I turned back and flew home. I slowed down and stopped in the shop.

“Now” Spencer muttered. “How do we get this thing off you”.

“Same way I put it on” I answered. It took longer than expected. Everything came off except the helmet. We spent an hour getting it off me.

“Note to self” I mumbled. “Remember to find a way to remove helmet”.

“What do we do now” Spencer asked picking up the helmet.

“I think we go and get dinner” I offered. “I just need to have Jarvis paint the armor while we are gone”.

“What color would you insist on ma’am” Jarvis requested.

“Same as Dad’s first armor” I stated. “Put some red onto the gold titanium alloy”.

“As you wish” Jarvis beeped. The armor was taken back down after Spencer put the helmet back and we went back upstairs.

“Where are we eating” Spencer asked.

“Let’s just go get fries” I yawned. “I’ll call Happy”. Happy arrived a few minutes later and we both got in the car.

“Where to” Happy asked.

“The city” I answered. Happy drove off and left to get Pepper after he dropped us off. We walked around until we found a place that had good fries. We ordered, paid, and left. Spence nudged me while we were walking and I did the same. I didn’t want to admit it to myself but I had grown soft for him. I also knew that if I told him how I felt it could ruin our friendship. We ended up walking for over an hour and ended up back at the beach. We threw our empty containers in the trash and sat down on a rock. The sun had long ago set and the water looked still. It was peaceful.

“How did I end up with such a good friend” Spencer muttered. “You are probably the most amazing person I have ever met”. He said the last part shyly

“Thank you” I laughed giving him a side hug. “I never had a friend before. I don’t want to lose the one I have. I would be heartbroken”.

“Yeah” Spencer said. “Me too”. We sat in silence for a minute. I wanted to say something about how I felt badly but, I didn’t want to ruin anything.

“How many months apart are we again” I wondered aloud.

“I turned 16 in April” Spencer responded.

“Did I ever even tell you when my birthday is” I asked.

“You just told me that it’s this month” Spencer replied.   
            “Well it’s the fifth today, right” I mumbled.

“Yep” Spencer yawned. “Yesterday we watched fireworks for 4th of July”.

“That means that my birthday is tomorrow”. I said quietly. “I told myself I would go to New York for my birthday. Guess I’m leaving tomorrow”.

“When will you be back” Spencer demanded.

“I planned on staying the night then going home” I muttered. “So in two days”.

“I wonder if I should give you your present now or later” Spencer sighed.

“Depends” I laughed. “Did you actually buy something or did you do something non-materialistic”?

“It’s non-materialistic” Spencer told me.

“Then you can give it to me now if you want to” I said. “I’m not a big fan of getting gifts compared to giving them”.

“I just don’t know if I should wait a bit longer or…”

“Just do it” I giggled.

“Alright then” Spencer sighed. He stood up from the rock and I followed.

“You’re stalling Spence” I said. He was staring at his feet

“Alright, alright” Spencer said. “But if you get mad just know that I said I wanted to wait longer”.

“What am I going to get mad about” I laughed. “Honestl- mmph”! Spencer pulled me in and kissed me before I finished. I stood still. I didn’t know what to do. When he pulled back, I was shaking. I didn’t know what to say.

“Are you okay” Spencer whispered. “Was that wrong? I’m sorry but, I know from experience that if you hide feelings they come back to get you. Becca”?

“It was perfect” I gasped. “I wanted to say something but I didn’t. I thought I would lose you. I was caught off guard, that’s all. Thank you, this is the best present I have ever had”.

“Really”?

“Yes”!

“So you mean”?

“Yes”!

“Does that make us”?

“Oh my god, just shut up and kiss me you idiot”! He did as I said and this time I responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. When we broke apart, we just stood swaying for a while.  
            “Best day ever” Spencer asked.

“By far” I whispered. “Thank you”. Spencer smiled at me and I did the same. It’s as they say: the best part about hitting rock bottom, the only way you can go is up. Spencer’s phone rang and we jumped. He held a finger up and answered.

“Hello” he called. “Hi mom…Yes I’m fine…I’ll be home soon…Yep, see you then”.

“Your mom was checking up on you” I laughed.

“Well I’m normally home by now” Spencer mumbled. “She wants me to head home”.

“Okay then” I sighed. “I’ll see you in a few days”.

“Definitely” Spencer gushed. He kissed my cheek then took off. I turned the opposite direction and went home. The lights were off when I came home and I slipped into my room unnoticed. I slept soundly that night. It was nice.

 

“Good morning Ms. Stark. Happy birthday” Jarvis beeped. It was 8:00am. I sat up and stretched.

“Morning Jarvis” I yawned. Is my room at Avengers tower ready”?

“Yes ma’am” Jarvis called. Should I contact Mr. Hogan and have him take you to the airstrip”?

“No” I mumbled. “Is the paint done on the armor”?

“Yes ma’am” Jarvis responded. “Will this be your mode of transport”?

“Yes Jarvis” I sighed. “I’ll be ready to leave in an hour”. I walked around, slowly getting ready. I was not surprised that Pepper was not to be found when I made my way to the kitchen. It was Saturday, yet all she did was work. There was a note saying “Happy Birthday” on the counter, but other than that, empty. I found a loaf of bread and had toast for breakfast. It surprised me when I heard  the doorbell ring.

“Jarvis” I said. “Who is it”?

“It appears to be Mr. Light ma’am” Jarvis responded.

“What is he doing here” I mumbled. “Let him in Jarvis. I walked out into the living room and Spencer walked through the door.

“Happy birthday” Spencer cried.

“What are you doing here” I laughed. “I’m leaving in a bit”.

“You’re eating toast for breakfast on your birthday” Spencer choked. “Wow. I told my mom that a friend of mine was having their birthday today and I wanted to say goodbye before they left on their trip. She said I could go and I got a cab to come here”.

“Thank you” I giggled. “By the way, I love toast”. I finished my piece and gave Spencer a hug. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my cheek. He looked a bit sad.

“I’ll be back soon” I mumbled. “Please don’t act all sad Spence”.

“Alright, alright” Spencer muttered. “I just wanted to say goodbye”. I kissed him and he smiled.

“You can see me off” I whispered. I grabbed his hand and we walked down to the shop.

“You’re taking the armor to New York” Spencer gasped. “Didn’t you pack anything”?

“The tower has everything I need” I explained. “I don’t need to pack”. I put on the armor while Spencer watched.

“You sure that thing can travel long distances” Spencer asked.

“Of course” I said. “Just make sure you stay out of trouble while I’m gone”.

“Will do” Spence chuckled.

“Bye” I called.

“Bye Becca” Spence answered. I took off and headed out to New York City. The sky was bright the whole way. I located the tower easily. I landed where the jet takes off and almost immediately, an alarm went off. Steve, Sam, Nat, and Clint were instantly in the room.

“Who are you” Nat asked.

“Why do you have Stark tech” Sam muttered.

“Whoa, guys” I cried. “Chill out. It’s me”.

“Who’s me” Steve asked.

“Jarvis did you make those improvements to the suit I wrote down yesterday” I asked quietly.

“Yes ma’am” Jarvis responded. “The whole suit now opens in the back”.

“Open it” I requested. The armor opened and I stepped out. Once everyone saw it was me they put down their weapons.

“Hey guys, I heard an alarm” Bruce called. “Do we need a code green or…Stark shine”! Bruce ran over and gave me a hug. The rest of the team followed.

“Did you make this” Steve wondered walking around the armor.

“Yeah” I gasped. “I’ll explain everything later. Right now I have somewhere I need to be. I’ll be back later”. The armor walked into the building on its own, and I waved and ran to the elevator. Once I was on the ground floor and outside I called a taxi.

“Where to” The driver asked.

“Forest Hills” I answered. The driver took off and drove like a mad man. I had forgotten how horrible cab drivers were in NYC. When we arrived, I quickly paid the man and scrambled to get out of the car. I looked at the house numbers and quickly found the Parker home. I ran up to the door and rang the bell. An older woman answered.

“Oh, I’m sorry” I said. “I was looking for Mary Jane Parker. Do you know which house she lives in? I thought it was this one”. The woman stared at me for a moment and then nodded.

“MJ” the woman called. “Some girl wants to speak with you”! I saw MJ walk around the corner and I saw her smile. She ran over and gave me a hug.

“Hi” MJ squeaked. “I wondered when you were going to come over. Please, come in”. MJ led me into the house and sat me down in her living room. I watched her bustle about and then she sat down.

“So, who is this girl” the woman asked.

“May, this is Rebecca” MJ explained. “Rebecca, this is May”. I shook May’s hand and looked around. It felt welcoming.

“I hate to leave right now but I have to get to work” May whispered to Mary Jane. MJ nodded and May left.

“Peter should be home soon” MJ mumbled. As if on cue, Peter walked through the back door.

“Man, people really need to realize that robbing banks is extremely last century” Peter grumbled. Peter saw me and stopped dead.

“Hi Peter” I said softly.

“Hi Rebecca” Peter replied. “Happy birthday”. I smiled, he remembered.

“Right, speaking of birthdays Ms. Stark” Mary Jane boasted. “How about we give you our present”?

“Go ahead” I laughed. MJ nodded to Peter and he ran upstairs. He returned with a wrapped box. The two of them sat down and watched me unwrap the box. Inside was what looked like a random bunch of clothes sewn together. When I pulled it out of the box, I understood.

“You said you had a hard time controlling your powers” MJ started. “The costume is from me, and whenever you are in New York Peter will help train you. He had a mentor, you didn’t. We just want things to be easier for you”.

“If you want we can start now” Peter suggested. “If not, we have time to do it later”.

“Yeah” I stated. “Let’s do it”. Peter jumped up and MJ grinned. She hurried me into a bathroom to change and I had to say I was impressed with her work. The costume was a red and blue three quarter sleeve shirt hoddie with white spider on the back with a black background. She had cut a mask down the middle, leaving it only covering my mouth and nose. She had sewn on eye lenses in connecting to the mask and elastic to put around the hood. MJ had also sewn on black gloves to the end of the sleeves on the shirt. The bottom was quite simple. Black leggings with red knee-high sneakers with blue laces. I walked out and MJ smiled. She was proud of her work.

“I tried to make it more your style” MJ mumbled. “I think it looks great for a starting costume”.

“Yeah, but nothing beats the classic red and blue” Peter noted. He was in the kitchen, full costume on, except the mask.

“Why do the gloves have holes on the underside” I asked. There was a gap in each glove near my wrist.

“Peter told me you create natural webbing” MJ muttered. “I just made a hole for the web to go from. Peter wears his web shooters on the outside of his costume anyway”.

“Right” Peter said. “You ready”?

“As ready as I’ll ever be” I joked. We walked out the back door and Peter climbed to the roof. I followed him and kept a close pace.

“I think to start you off you should just follow me and try to do what I do” Peter offered. “To start everything off”.

“Okay then” I agreed. For the next two hours, we jumped and swung across New York. The first time Peter had me swing from a building, I was nervous. I had never done anything close to it before.

“Trust your instincts” Peter called. “Your spider-sense will keep you safe. Just trust it”. I nodded and jumped. I aimed my arm and shot a web line. The line caught hold and I swung over to the other side.

“Wow” I gasped. “That was awesome”!

“Trusting your abilities is the number one thing to do” Peter told me. “If need be, completely surrender to your spider-sense. The whole world will slow and you will be able to fight your ground”. I had never had so much fun in my life. When we made it back to Peter’s house we were both laughing. Peter was telling me stories of when he first started out and how people always told him to shut up since he was always joking around. We snuck into the house and we pulled off our masks. I felt tired, but happy tired.

“Did you two have fun” MJ asked.

“Yeah” I laughed.

“Rebecca is a fast learner” Peter sighed. She only needs to work on her combat skills and she’s golden.

“Well you two can put on normal clothes and sit down” MJ instructed. “Dinner’s ready. We nodded and went to change. The three of us sat down and we ate.

“We never got to talk about this while we were in Malibu” I started. “But what do you guys do for a living”?

“Well, Mary Jane does fashion work” Peter explained. “Designing not modeling, but she also does some acting”. I nodded, MJ looked like an actor.

“Peter is a freelance photographer for the _Daily Bugle_ ” MJ stated. “He also occasionally subs in for the science teacher at Midtown High”. I was also able to see that.

“Thanks for cooking MJ this is amazing” I gushed. “What is it anyway? I’ve never had it”.

“You’ve never had taco bake” MJ gasped. “Child, what did they feed you”? We all laughed and finished our food. I helped clear plates and when I came back to the table MJ had a cake out.

“I’m not singing” Peter announced.

“You don’t have to” I sighed. “You two have gave me enough”. MJ cut the cake and we all ate two slices. We all sat and watched the news for a while then when it was dark, I stood up. I needed to get back.

“I better get going” I yawned. “Everyone at the tower is probably wondering where on earth I am right now”.

“When do you head back to Malibu” MJ asked.

“Tomorrow” I answered. “But I’ll be back soon. Probably”.

“Well” MJ sighed. “I’ll see you then”. I gave her a hug and Peter stood up.

“See you soon Rebecca” Peter said. I nodded; I had finally broken the ice with him.

“See you soon Peter” I responded. I was about to open the door when Peter grabbed MJ and me and hugged us both.

“We’ll miss you” Peter whispered. He let us go and I opened the door. MJ and Peter waved. I waved back. I walked outside and closed the door. They were family now. No turning back.

Once I was back at the tower, everyone crowded me. I hadn’t seen the whole team together in years. I see Steve and Bruce on a regular basis since they were Dad’s best friends but, If you thought that the people who visited me when Dad dies was a lot, not by much but there is a difference. At the tower there was, Steve, Wanda, Nat, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Vision, Sam, Scott, Hope, T’challa, and Rhodes. T’challa was only around once and a while since he is a king and Rhodes was only around when he wasn’t working with the military. We all sat down and watched a movie for my birthday then everyone went to sleep while T’challa got on a plane to go back home.

I woke up late and noticed that half of the residents of the tower were gone.

“Wanda, Thor, Vision, Nat, and Scott went to a hit they got on a secret Hydra base” Hope explained.

“When you heading home Stark shine” Bruce asked.

“Soon” I mumbled. “I need to get back to my own time zone”. I felt a ringing in my head and I turned to grab an arrow just before it hit the bowl in front of me.

“Hey” Clint whined. “I was aiming for the apple. Why’d you do that”? I tossed the arrow back then the apple. Clint walked off muttering about how he never misses.

“Well I hope you have a safe flight home” Steve said. He walked out to train with Wasp. I ate in near silence only answering a couple of questions Bruce had for me about the armor that I made. I finished getting ready when Rhodes finally came to talk to me.

“I’m flying home with you” Rhodes stated. “Plane leaves in an hour.

“You can fly in a plane” I muttered. “I’m going home now”. Rhodes followed me out into where my armor was. I stepped into the back and it closed.

            “When did you do that” Rhodes asked.

            “Last month” I replied. I had my costume MJ and Peter gave me on under my clothes. I didn’t understand how Peter did it all the time. I took off and flew home. Once again it was a wonderful day. I made it home safely and the armor was put back into hiding. I texted Spencer saying I was back in Malibu. He responded saying he would be over soon. When he walked up I sensed something different about him. I let him in and we sat down on the couch.

            How was your trip” Spencer asked.

            “Great” I answered. “It was nice talking to the team again”.

            “So” Spencer started. “What do you want to do now that you’re home”?

            “How about we go for a run” I suggested.

            “Why would we do that” Spencer asked. “I’m not dressed for a run”.

            “Alright then” I said. “Geez, someone’s mad”.

            “What makes you say that I’m mad” Spencer growled.

            “That does” I muttered. “You are being so weird. You love running, I don’t mind if we don’t. You didn’t have to be so offended by the idea”.

            “Why would we go running if we already know that I’m better than you” Spencer demanded.

            “You’re not better than me” I groaned. “You have admitted several times that I am a better runner. What is up with you today? You aren’t acting like yourself”! I noticed that when he spoke his voice was a bit lower. I was the used to his higher pitched voice.

            “How do you know when I’m being myself” Spencer yelled. “Who told you everything there is to know on me”?

            “You did” I gushed. “We are best friends. Our favorite things to do are go to Jitters, walk around the city, or go running. What’s wrong with you”?

            “Sam” Spencer muttered.

            “What”?

            “Let’s go” Spencer sighed. “I have someone I need you to meet”. We walked outside and Spencer called a cab. The driver took us into the city and dropped us off at Jitters. I followed Spencer inside and we sat down in a corner booth. I was surprised when I saw that someone was already sitting at the booth. He looked just like Spencer. Spencer sat down next to the boy. The boy looked upset.

            “Rebecca” Spencer started. “I would like you to meet Sam Light. He is my twin brother”.

            “Yeah” I stated. “I can tell”. What does he have to do with anything”?

            “We have a story to tell you” Spencer said. “Don’t we Sam”.

“Yeah” Sam whispered. I gasped, that was what I was the used of Spencer sounding like.

“The day I met you Ms. Stark” Spencer started. “I challenged you to a race. You accepted the challenge and agreed to meet me the next day. Obviously unknown to you, I ended up getting into an accident. A stupid drunk driver hit me. My family arrived at the hospital and I was able to speak with them before I passed out. I told my brother here about how I met you. I asked him to pretend to be me for the race so I wouldn’t lose this opportunity. I specifically told him to impersonate me and not use his little goodie golden boy personality and act as if he had my more mature take action personality. Clearly he didn’t listen. Some fun things about me Rebecca, I hate coffee, hate the city, and hate running with people unless it is a race I am sure to win”.

“So the day I raced you it was actually him” I asked pointing to the two boys.

“Not just the race my dear” Spencer laughed. “Turns out that the drunk who hit me managed to cause damage to some vital organs. I was not able to stand for quite a while. I asked of my brother to keep pretending to be me until I was healed completely. So we did just that. Sam told me how you were such an amazing person you were and how good of friends you were and I was excited. To you, I was your best friend, not my chump brother. Then do you want me to tell you what happened a couple days ago”?

“Not really” I said.

“Sammy here told me that things were getting out of hand” Spencer growled. “He told me that he forgot the plan for ten minutes and that he could have possibly ruined my whole operation. He said that he wouldn’t be able to fool you much longer. The next day after he came home from seeing you he told me that everything was set for me to come into play. I take his part and you and me become friends. Except since the idiot couldn’t follow simple instructions you ended up not liking me at all did you”?

“So you lied to me for over a month” I whispered. “Thanks, I really appreciate it”! I stood up and walked out of Jitters. I ran off to the beach and sat down on a rock. Sam came running up a few minutes later.

“Rebecca” Sam called. “Please talk to me”.

“Why should I” I asked. “You lied to me. You made me feel happy. It was all nothing to you. You were just helping you brother. Nothing was real”.

“It was all real” Sam cried. “I truly care about you. I knew that you would hate me if I acted like Spencer. I acted like myself. I wanted to tell you the truth for so long. You made my life better. I never had friends because everyone saw how I let my brother push me around. Any friend I had just used me. You weren’t like that. You wanted the same thing I did. Now _you_ are all I want. Life was so much kinder when you were around. My brother is many things, a lot of them inappropriate, but persuasive is at the top of that list. He cons me into doing things for him. I thought I was winning for once when you liked me. He always threw me around like trash.

“Why didn’t you say anything to me” I asked.

“I thought you wouldn’t like me” Sam whispered. “I couldn’t lose you”. He was being honest.

“If I forgive you now, who’s not to say that you won’t lie again later” I demanded.

“I will never lie to you ever again” Sam said. “Please forgive me this once. You were completely honest with me from the beginning. I want to be completely honest with you”. I stepped down from the rock and walked over to him.

“I’ll forgive you this once if you forgive me” I stated.

“Why do I have to forgive you” Sam asked.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you either” I whispered.

“What do you mean” Sam choked.

“I am Rebecca Stark” I explained. “My father Tony did die, Pepper hates me but, I found out recently that I was actually adopted. I met my biological parents right before I met you. We plan on keeping it in the dark because I don’t need them being stalked by reporters”.

“Wow” Sam said. “That’s crazy but, what’s wrong with that”?

“My biological father” I mumbled. “He actually does have superpowers and he uses them daily. They passed down to me”.

“You have real powers” Sam gasped. “Who’s your dad? What can you do”?

“I am the daughter of Spider-Man” I declared. “I can literally do whatever a spider can. Climb walls, spin webs, super strength, enhanced senses, super speed, and a sixth sense. I have it all”.

“Wow” Sam mumbled. “That’s even more crazy”.

“I know I’m a freak” I said. “That’s why I lied. You don’t have to be around if you don’t want to”.

“You didn’t let me finish” Sam whispered. “The best part of all this is that I thought you were crazy from the beginning. We all are crazy. I don’t plan on letting a strength difference stop me from being happy”.

“So”?

“I still care for you Rebecca Stark” Sam murmured. “Even if you are a Spider-Girl”.

“Does that mean”?

“Do I even need to tell you”? Sam laughed. I threw my arms around him and he kissed me. I fell head over heels for someone. I wasn’t letting him go that easily. I heard clapping and we broke apart. Spencer was walking up the beach.

“So this is what you meant by you blew it” Spencer groaned. “You actually like her. I should have guessed. You are too weak for the real world Sam. She’s probably using you”.

“Can I punch him” I asked quietly.

“Go for it” Sam whispered. I stomped up to Spencer and slapped him across the face. He fell to the ground in pain.

“If you tell anyone about this it will be more than that next time I see you” I threatened. I walked back to Sam and grabbed his hand. We walked back to my house and sat down in the shop.

“Can you show me your real powers” Sam wondered.

“Of course I can” I laughed. I walked over to a wall and climbed up. Sam had his “I’m in love with this” face as I walked around on the ceiling. I lowered myself down to him on a web line. I probably looked ridiculous with my hair falling towards the floor but I didn’t care.

“Wow” Sam said.

“What” I asked.

“You have put yourself in a very strange position” Sam laughed.

“Position for what” I questioned. Sam answered by taking my face in his hands and kissing me. I let go of the web line and hit the floor.

“Ouch” I moaned. Sam helped me up and we tried again. He was perfect for me. He accepted everything about me. I really loved him.

“You are crazy,” Sam muttered. “You do know that, right”?

“Of course I do” I responded. “I just don’t let people know that I’m a nut case”. We spent a while talking about how we thought my powers worked and we laughed at each other’s theories. I heard the table buzz and looked over. Sam’s phone was ringing.

“Hello” Sam called. “Hi Mom…No I’m fine…I’m at a friend’s house…I wonder how that happened…He probably deserved it…Umm, sure…Yep, I’ll see you then…Love you too…Bye Mom”.

“What happened” I asked.

“Spencer came home with a welt on his cheek” Sam explained. “Mom said that he told her that he was walking and tripped. She wants me to come home now”.

“How about I come with” I suggested. “I would love to meet your mom. I don’t need to be a stranger”.

“All right” Sam caved. “Just don’t instantly tell her that you are _the_ Rebecca Stark. Please”?

“You have my word” I stated. We called a cab and Sam told him the address. We took off and when we arrived, I was nervous. I was worried that Sam’s mom wouldn’t like me. We walked up the stairs to the front door and Sam let me in.

“Mom” Sam called. “I’m home”.

“In the kitchen” she called. Sam beckoned me forward and we walked towards the kitchen. Sam held me off to the side and caught his mom’s attention.

“Mom I have someone for you to meet” Sam mumbled. Sam’s mom walked out into the living room and I gasped.

“Julia” I cried.

“Ms. Stark” Julia gasped.

“Wait” Sam sputtered. “You two know each other”.

“Julia is Pepper’s assistant” I mumbled.

“Do you need something Ms. Stark” Julia asked. “Why are you here? Is Ms. Potts alright”?

“I’m here to meet you I guess” I laughed. “But that doesn’t make sense. Spencer and Sam’s last name is Light. Yours is Lee”.

  
“Sam is this the friend you have been talking about all this time” Julia questioned.

“Yeah” Sam muttered. “I didn’t know this would happen”.

“I wasn’t married to James when the boys were born” Julia explained. “I requested they had his last name. He died before we had our wedding. Still, Sam why didn’t you tell me that your friend was Rebecca Stark”?

“Because I knew this would happen” Sam yelled. “You looked so highly to the Stark family and you never told me what your job was. This just makes things weird”.

“Why is it weird” Julia asked. “I have been working for Ms. Potts for years. I don’t understand. I don’t mind that you two are friends”.

“It’s weird because they are more than friends” Spencer laughed walking out of the kitchen. He had an ice pack on his cheek. “You work for Rebecca’s mother and she is dating your son”.

“Pipe out of it you abusing jerk” I whispered.

“Is that true” Julia gasped. “Are you two together”?

“Yes Mom” Sam moaned. “That’s why I had Rebecca come over. Now everything is a mess”.

“It’s not a mess” Julia said. “I don’t mind. I’m happy that you have a friend that you trust. You always had troubles with friends”.

“That’s because of your other son” I muttered. “He made everyone else look down on him like he was nothing. He dehumanized him”.

“Rebecca, zip it” the boys growled.

“What” Julia cried. “Is this true”? The boys looked away. They were ashamed.

“I’m going to go now” I mumbled. “You three clearly need to talk this out”.

“Yes” Julia agreed. “Yes we do”.

“Oh and Julia”.

“Yes Ms. Stark”?

“Don’t tell Pepper”.

“I wouldn’t think of it” Julia stated. I turned and left. That was not my fight. I walked to Jitters and grabbed coffee to go. Then I called Happy and he took me home.

“Jarvis” I called walking in the door.

“Yes ma’am” Jarvis responded.

“In the past month have there been any under the table exchanges with old _Stark Industries_ weapons” I wondered.

“Last week there was one possible hit in Afghanistan but other than that no” Jarvis recalled.

“Did you make those adjustments to the thrusters in the armor” I questioned.

“Yes ma’am” Jarvis answered. “You can now go supersonic”.

“Pull out the suit” I muttered. “Let’s go double check that hit”. I ran down to the shop and put on my armor. I took off and used the new speed on the thrusters to hurry off. It was dark when I arrived and everything looked quiet. I landed as quietly as I could and ran a heat scan. Thirty soldiers holding a small village hostage. As I got closer, I made out giant crates in the distance.

“What’s in the crates Jarvis” I asked.

“It appears to be old Stark weapons and missals” Jarvis beeped.

“Hey” a man’s voice called. “Who there”?

“Dang it” I muttered. “Jarvis turn on the voice modifier”. I turned and knocked the man out with a repulse beam. Unfortunately, the noise woke up the other guards and I had to start moving.

“Do these weapons even belong to you” I asked fighting. “Last I checked _Stark Industries_ didn’t make weapons anymore”! I managed to get five more guards down when I had to stop. Each of the 24 remaining guards had a person with a gun to their heads. They were all shouting in a language I didn’t understand.

“Jarvis” I whispered. “Target the guards and take them down. All the weapons in the arm of my suit fired and the men fell to the ground. The people crowded me and started thanking me in another different language. I shooed them off and took to the crates. There was only two but they held a lot of firepower. I picked up one of the crated and flew up. I made it to a safe distance and threw the crate as hard as I could.

“UNIBEAM” I cried. The unibeam in the chest of my armor went off and destroyed the crate in a loud explosion. I flew back down and did the same with the other crate. I flew off after that and headed towards home.

“Ma’am” Jarvis beeped. “I am detecting two bogies. Both are U.S. fliers and heavily armed”.

“Well then let’s get out of here” I muttered. I took off even faster but the jets covered me.

“Ma’am” Jarvis called. “Mr. Rhodes is calling”.

“Hello” I called.

“Yeah, hi Rebecca” Rhodes grunted from the other end. “I happen to have a suit in Afghanistan area where some big explosions just went off. I saw that suit in New York. Please tell me you didn’t do that”.

“So you want me to lie” I laughed. “I can’t do that to you”.

“I can’t call off the jets” Rhodes muttered. “They think someone copied the armor, they plan on either bringing back a body, or the pieces of a drone. Are you in the suit”?

“Yes” I cried. One of the jets fired at me. “Jarvis flares”! The flares in the suit fired and I managed to clear the jets for a minute.

“Oh my god” Rhodes groaned. “What do you need me to do to get you out of there”?

“Call off the jets idiot” I yelled. Both jets were firing at me. “Jarvis deploy flaps”! The suit slowed and I took a detour over the jets.

“The jets are back on you” Rhodes called. “You are really easy to track. My suggestion is hightail it out of there now”.

“Thanks a ton Rhodey” I grumbled. “Jarvis you heard the man. Supersonic”! I felt the pressure build as the suit built speed. I lost the jets and had Jarvis take the suit home. It was like following the sky, going back in time. It was dark when I returned home. I made it back into the shop and put the suit away. I walked into my room and checked my phone. MJ had called three times. I decided to respond.

“Dear god” MJ gasped. “You wouldn’t answer me. Are you okay? I wanted to tell you that Peter and me will be in your area tomorrow. We have a flight out to Malibu in a few hours. Peter has some time off and I was called to try out for an audition! It’s a small role but anything is a start”.

“Really” I pretend gasped. “I never would have known”. I knew that would happen. I called an old friend of Dad’s with a favor. I requested that he look into Mary Jane for the role in his next movie. She fit the role perfectly. A young woman falls in love with a man who turns out to be an alien from far away. She has to hide him. It’s MJ with slight modifications. I knew he would like her and was waiting for her to tell me.

“I can’t wait to see you again” MJ gushed. “I know your birthday was short with the flight and you spent most of the time with Peter but I’m glad that you two are getting along now”.

“You could just stay here at the house” I offered. “If you want to at least”.

“Of course” MJ laughed. “I didn’t know how to ask. I have to get some sleep before we leave. I’ll see you tomorrow”!

“See you then” I called. The conversation ended and I went to sleep myself.

* * *

 

“Ma’am” Jarvis called. “Mary Jane and Peter Parker are at the door”.

“I’m coming” I yawned. “It’s too early to get up but I’ll go get them”. I stumbled down the stairs and opened the door.

“Wow, you look great” Peter muttered sarcastically. “Love the messy hair look”.

“Shut up” I responded.

“Hi Becca” MJ whispered. “How are you”?

“I’ll be fine when I go back to sleep” I mumbled. “You guys should too”. They both patted my shoulder as they walked up the stairs. I closed the door and followed. We all went into our separate rooms and went back to bed.

“It is now 8:00am Ms. Stark” Jarvis beeped. “I suggest you get up to see Mrs. Parker off”.

“I’m going” I grumbled. I combed my fingers through my hair and walked back down the stairs. Pepper was gone, it was Monday morning, of course she was. Peter was standing in the doorway with Mary Jane.

“Bye kiddo” MJ said as I came closer. “I’ll be back soon, promise”. I waved and MJ left. I turned to Peter as he closed the door.  
            “So” Peter started putting and arm around my shoulders. “What do we do now”?

I’m going to eat some breakfast” I answered. “I’m going to get dressed, then, I don’t know. What do you want to do”?

“Eat” Peter responded. We headed off to the kitchen and I found a box of toaster waffles. We ate in silence and I grinned. Me and Dad used to do this all the time.

“Ms. Stark” Jarvis called. “Mr. Light is here”.

“Which one” I asked.

“Samuel Light” Jarvis beeped.

“I’m going” I groaned. Peter grabbed his plate and followed. I opened the door and let Sam in.

“Hey Becca” Sam greeted. I didn’t know how he could be so excited this early.

“Hi Sam” I yawned. “Want a waffle”?

“Sure” Sam beamed. “Who is that”? Sam pointed to Peter. He looked ridiculous. He had a baggy grey t-shirt on and had Spider-Man pajama pants on. His hair was messy and he was leaning against the wall with his waffles.

“Sam this is Peter Parker” I started. “He is my biological father. Peter, this is Sam Light…my boyfriend”. Peter stood up straight. I struggled to keep myself from laughing. He hadn’t been a dad for two months and the minute I have a relationship with someone he goes all protective.

“It’s an honor to meet you Mr. Parker” Sam said reaching over to shake Peter’s hand. Peter was still inspecting him. Sam had a few inches on me and Peter had four. Peter shook Sam’s hand and the three of us walked back into the kitchen. I put a waffle in the toaster and handed Sam a plate. I sat back down to finish eating. It was silent for a bit. I waited for someone to break the ice.

“Rebecca you never mentioned anyone when you were in New York” Peter muttered. “How long have you two been together”?

“Honestly” I started. “Three days. Are you really upset by this? It doesn’t seem to be your style Peter”.

“No, no” Peter rushed. “I’m fine with it. I just wonder how much you have told Sam here”.

“Oh” I mumbled. “As much as I had to”.

“Meaning what” Peter asked.

“Alright I told him that you’re Spider-Man” I groaned. “Only because it was the responsible thing to do and I don’t like lying. Don’t forget that I’m the same way. I have the same powers”.

“I’m not that upset” Peter said. “I just wanted to know”.

“I hope you know that I don’t plan on telling anyone anything that Rebecca has told me Mr. Parker” Sam explained. “She didn’t have to tell me, I respect her for doing that”.

“I said I’m okay with it” Peter defended. “Sam please, call me Peter. We all ate our waffles and I put everyone’s dishes in the dishwasher.

“What’s the plan for the day” Sam asked as I left the kitchen.

“I was kind of hoping to train with Peter for a while today” I stated. “He really helps, I feel like I could use the work”.

“Okay then” Sam nodded. “We can meet at Jitters later if you want”.

“Sounds perfect” I laughed. “I’ll talk to Peter”. I walked into the living room and stood next to Peter.

“Hey kid” Peter said. “What’s up”?

“I was wondering if you could teach me a bit more today” I mumbled. “I know it’s not New York but, if you want to”.

“Yeah” Peter jumped. “I’ll go change, you better see your friend out”. Peter bound up the stairs and I walked back to Sam.

“When we meeting” Sam asked.

“I’ll call you” I whispered. Sam pulled me in and kissed me softly. I responded and ran my hands through his hair.

“I’ll see you in a bit” Sam said in my ear. I kissed his nose and Sam left. I walked up the stairs and put on my costume. I walked back down and Peter opened the door.

“Won’t it be odd for Spider-Man and Spider-Girl to be walking down the street into Malibu” I questioned.

“We aren’t walking” Peter mumbled. He hopped over the gate and I followed. We ran a bit and hid behind a bush.

“Wow, so classy” I joked.

“When I say jump, jump” Peter commanded.

“Why” I asked.

“Three…two…one, JUMP” Peter yelled. We both jumped and we landed on the roof of a car.

“We are bumming a ride into the city” I mocked.

“I don’t think of any better way” Peter answered. The car drove into the city and I followed Peter when he jumped off and landed on the side of a building. We climbed up and started jumping rooftops.

“What’s the plan” I asked.

“We watch for crimes” Peter answered. I knew the crime rate in Malibu wasn’t horrible so I didn’t expect anything to happen. I followed Peter around for an hour or two when we stopped.

“Why did we stop” I asked.

“The street is strangely empty” Peter answered. “Organized crime is the biggest thing now days. If we can catch someone in a group during an exchange the police can take down the rest of the gang”.

“You are sure that something like this is going to happen” I wondered aloud.

“I’ve been doing this for 23 years” Peter stated. “I know what I’m doing”. Sure enough, a few minutes later a man in a black jacket walked up to another man that was sitting on the curb.

“Lovely weather today” the first man said.

“Yes but I always bring an umbrella” the second man replied. They both walked over to the alley next to where Peter and me were standing.

“Don’t forget that the next meeting is on the 13th” The man in the jacket said.

“Yeah, I know” the second man muttered. “Did you hear what happened in Afghanistan last night”?

“Yeah” the man grunted. “The boss is furious. He thinks he knows what happened and plans to stop it”. They were talking about me. I destroyed the weapons those guys were talking about.

“I’ll be back next week with the next load” the first man said handing the second a box.

“Now” Peter muttered. We both jumped down and the men tripped backwards.

“Who the heck are those people” the second man asked.

“They’re spies” the first man cried. “Run”.

"Take the second one” Peter commanded. Peter took off after the first man and I did what he said. The second man clearly didn’t know what he was doing because I webbed him to the ground easily. Peter came back to me dragging the other man behind him. Peter took a phone from the man and called the police. Peter made his voice sound deeper and told the police where the men were. He threw the phone back and walked over to me.

“What now” I asked.

“THAT’S A KID” the first man yelled. “YOU WERE TAKEN OUT BY A KID”? I webbed up the first man and turned to Peter.

“We let the police handle them” Peter stated. “Not bad for your first time out Spider-Girl”. Peter climbed up the wall and I followed. We jumped a few blocks before stopping.

“You want to keep going or be done for the day” Peter asked.

“I think I should get home” I answered. “You don’t have to stop if you don’t want to”.

“Malibu is your city” Peter laughed. “I have New York to do this”. We went home and ended up having to run back to the house.

“This is why I took up running” I stated. Peter was fast but he wasn’t used to running long distances.

“Let’s just get inside” Peter mumbled. We jumped back over the gate and walked into the house. We pulled off our masks and sat down.

“I’m changing” I stated. I stood up and walked to my room. I put on normal clothes and finally brushed my hair. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my phone. I decided to text Sam.

Sam, I’m ready to meet at Jitters when you are.

Okay, I’ll meet you in 15 minutes. See you then!

I headed downstairs and walked back to the living room. Peter had turned on the TV and was watching the news. He had changed and grabbed an orange.

“I’m going to town for a while” I said. “I’ll be back”.

“Okay, kid” Peter responded. “See you soon”. I walked out the door and called a cab. I paid at Jitters and walked inside. Sam waved me over and I sat down.

“How’d it go” Sam asked.

“Fine” I replied. “Actually, great. It gets a bit boring jumping around all the time but I enjoy the view. I’m glad that me and Peter have something to connect on”.

“I’m glad that Peter didn’t instantly hate me” Sam laughed. “He looked upset for a minute back at your house”. I laughed and we ordered. Sam took our papers up and we sat and chatted. My favorite barista Ashley was the one who made our drinks today. She was the only one who recognized me when I went into Jitters and she was the manager.

“Hey guys” Ashley called. “I saw you two yesterday but you up and left. What happened”?

“Family problems” Sam answered.

“Oh, got it” Ashley nodded. “I hate to barge like this but you two come in here at least twice a week sometimes more, have you two hooked up yet? Seriously, it’s like watching a bad rom-com with you guys”.

“Yes” I answered. “Does this please you Ashley”?

“Very much so Ms. Stark” Ashley joked. “Don’t worry about it; your secret is safe with me”. Ashley turned and left. We drank our coffee in silence and I stared out the window. I jumped when my phone rang.

“Hello” I called.

“Rebecca, where are you” Pepper cried. “We have a department meeting in a few minutes. Are you going to attend”?

“Oh, right” I laughed. “Yeah I’ll be there soon Pepper”. I hung up and looked to Sam.

“I was going to remind you” Sam muttered. “You just seemed to want to avoid the topic of Pepper".

I shook my head and laughed. I paid for our coffee and left with Sam. We parted ways and I threw my hood up. I snuck into an alley and climbed up the wall. I ran across the rooftops and jumped down when I was at _Stark Industries_. I pulled my hood down and walked inside. I still had a minute before the meeting started when I took my seat. Pepper started having these meetings the moment she became CEO. She wanted to run the company her own way but still had problems working around the foundation for the company. Thanks to me, Pepper couldn’t start making weapons again like she wanted. The meetings were basically a two hour lecture on how we needed to work harder to find new ways to do things. I sat and stared at Pepper as she demanded higher results from most of the other departments. I worked on my own in a smaller part of the company so I wasn’t told to work harder. All I did was make things for the Avengers. I was working on making a new stealth suit for Natasha that acted like how a chameleon blended in with its surroundings. After the meeting was over Happy took me and Pepper home. On the ride home, I told Pepper that Peter and MJ were staying with us for a while.

“I really don’t care Rebecca” Pepper groaned. “I just don’t want them interfering with the company. As long as you don’t do anything illegal I really don’t have a reason to care”. When I walked inside MJ was back. Pepper went to her office and that left Peter MJ and I to talk.

“How was your day” Mary Jane asked.

“Good” I answered. “How did your audition go”?

“I got the role” MJ beamed. “Filming starts in a few weeks but it might get pushed forward if the deadline changes”.

“That’s great” I cried.

“Hey guys” Peter called from the living room. “You might want to see this”. I walked in and looked at the TV screen. A symbol I only knew about from stories and history books.

“The Ten Rings” I muttered. “What’s going on”? As if on cue, the TV flashed to a man’s face. The Mandarin.

“Stark family” The Mandarin boomed. “You have destroyed what is mine once again. Prepare to die”. The video cut back to normal TV. I looked to Peter and MJ. I heard Pepper running down the stairs.

“Everybody out of the house NOW” Pepper screamed.

“What’s going on” Peter asked.

“I don’t know why but we have two helicopters surrounding the house and The Mandarin just threatened our lives” Pepper cried. “Everyone OUT”! Pepper ran out the door and was long gone. Peter grabbed MJ and went to grab my hand but I pulled away. I heard a crash behind me and the room filled with smoke.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING” Peter yelled.

“GETTING THE BOMB SHIELDS ON” I lied. “THIS HOUSE HAS BEEN BLOWN UP BEFORE! DAD INSTALLED IT WHEN THEY REBUILT THE HOUSE! I’M GOING TO TURN IT ON THEN RUN OUT! YOU GET FAR AWAY FROM HERE NOW”! Peter nodded and took off. I ran to the shop. The whole house was filled with the smoke now. I heard another crash from the house and my spider-sense went off. I turned and saw the _Stark Industries_ logo. I turned to run but I was too late. The bomb exploded near the stairs. I was knocked to the ground but pulled myself back up.

“JARVIS” I called. “GET THE SUIT OUT HERE”! The floor opened up and I walked into the suit.

“Ma’am” Jarvis beeped. “The right side of your torso is heavily bleeding. I suggest we call medical assistance”.

“No time Jarvis” I groaned. “Get me outside”. Jarvis turned on the thrusters and I flew out of the house. I went around to the helicopters. A heat scan showed that the helicopters were drones.

“Let’s blow these suckers up” I muttered. I sent two small missiles towards the drone copters. They both exploded and they went crashing into the ocean below. I flew towards Peter and Mary Jane. Pepper had gotten as far away as she could and was still running.

“Ma’am you require medical assistance” Jarvis commanded. “Calling ambulance to location”.

“Who the heck are you” Peter asked. He looked concerned.

“Calm down” I choked. My vision was getting fuzzy.

“I asked you a question” Peter growled. I opened the suit and stepped out. Peter and MJ looked surprised.

“Mom” I whispered. “Dad”. Next thing I knew I collapsed on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I do plan on having a squeal to this fic and I honestly plan on calling it "The Days of Iron: Two". Lame, I know, but I'm not creative in the slightest!
> 
> Love ya'll!


End file.
